Kidnapped
by TBMom
Summary: [revamped and altered] Alan and eleven other boys are kidnapped from their school. Will they ever escape and see their families again? Not if the Hood has his way. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

KIDNAPPED

Still don't own the ThunderBirds, They belong to Gerry Anderson and associates. Thank you, for letting us have fun with them. Only the other characters are mine.

Alan and eleven other boys are kidnapped from their school. Will they ever escape and see their families again? Not if the Hood has his way. Rated T

Author's note: Have been away for a while, but have decided sharing stories is really what I want to do so have rewritten a former story. The first few chapter may seem familar, but story has been revamped.

CHAPTER 1

"But dad!" exclaimed Alan. "I wasn't involved in the fight, I just got dragged into the crowd when I got back a little late from a run, I was just practicing for the track meet coming up, all I did was defend myself! I'm not involved with either of those groups!"

"If you weren't out beyond curfew you wouldn't have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The headmasters' ruling stands. You are suspended from the track team the rest of this semester. You will stay over the first week of spring break and help clean the school grounds, with the rest of the culprits."

"But dad, this isn't fair. Most of the other kids involved don't care anything about sports or their grades. This is no big deal to them! I've improved my grade point average and the team is counting on me. I was only defending myself, I am not a part of EITHER of the groups involved." Alan tried to emphasize.

"I admit your grades have improved, but…." His voice trailed off.

Alan angrily finished his sentence for him. "But, still not as good as my brothers', right?"

"That's enough Alan you should not have been out there period. You know the rules. You should have thought about your actions, and the consequences. Bottom line Alan, you need to grow up. If you are going to be a part of a TEAM, then you have to learn to be a TEAM player and accept responsibility for your actions. If you have let your team down, then you have no one to blame but yourself. We will access your attitude and participation in the family business when you return home."

"But," Alan stopped, as he could hear his brothers laughing in the back ground.

"Caught again!"

""You guys stay out of this. It's none of your business!" Alan shouted angrily.

"That's enough all of you," said Jeff. "This discussion is over. Alan the suspension stands. Brains will pick Fermat up at the end of semester and one of us will pick you up the week after. In the mean time I suggest you learn some self disapline and think of constructive ways to control your temper!"

"I'm tired of you holding my wanting to be a Thunderbird over my head." Alan was yelling by this time, "-Fine if that what you want then you can take your precious Thunderbirds and ….."

Jeff made a fist as he tried to control his anger, "Good night, Alan." With that Jeff disconnected the link, so that neither would say something they might regret evan more than what had .

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**JS*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan just sat staring at the blank screen for a moment. Then got up and threw a water glass against the wall. The glass shattering into several pieces, he sat down and put his head in his hands. "You see it doesn't matter what I do, I can't please any of them. The worst part is dad doesn't believe me."

"I I'm s-sorry Alan, this does seen a b-bit ha-harsh f-for what y-your part w-was," replied Fermat.

Alan grabbed his jacket and started to leave.

"Alan, w-wh-where are y-you g going? Y-You'll ju- just m-make things w-wor worse for yourself!" cried Fermat.

"It can't get any worse, I've just let my team down, my family doesn't believe me or even care that I've done everything I can do to improve my grades, get involved in school activities. Just so for once... da- they could be proud of me for who I am and not just think of me as their stupid little brother! I just want to go be by myself for a while, think things through. I'll check back with you later." Alan slammed the door as he left in total frustration.

Fermat felt bad for his best friend. His family seemed to be clueless as to Alan's abilities or how much they hurt him with their constant put downs and teasing. He was at a loss as to what to do to help Alan. He knew the hurt was especially deep this time and Alan may stay hidden for days. He would call Tin Tin later and talk things over with her. Other than himself, she was the only other one Alan would ever confide in. He sighed as he carefully picked up the pieces of broken glass, as he waited until a later hour to try and call Tin Tin.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Jeff got up and paced the floor; he knew he should not have let the conversation with Alan end on such a bad note, but he thought it better to end then and there, rather then let it escalate completely out of control, as so many of his talks with Alan did. He felt especially bad this time, because he knew Alan was trying, and truth be known, Alan had in many ways showned he was maturing, so why did he always end up comparing him to his brothers, causing more arguements? He would give himself some time to calm down and reevaluate his discision not to back Alan, maybe get John's opinion on the matter. He looked up seeing his other other three boys watching him intently. He raised his eyebrow and said, "don't you boys have better things to do?"

"Yes, sir. We'll get to them right away." With that they all took off knowing better then to put themselves in the line of fire.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"I d-don't know w-wh-what to d-do Tin Tin! I've n-never seen Al-Alan so angry and upset. I w-wish they'd s-st-stop using h-his d-dr-dream against him. I j-just hope he d-do-doesn't give up all to-together."said Fermat dejectedly.

"They're such a great family, I just don't get why they're always coming down on him. If they'd just give him a little support and see all the potential he has. I know he's got a temper, but it seems his brothers especially, know just how to push his buttons and get him riled up! Ask Alan to call me when he comes back and I'll try to talk to him." soothed Tin Tin.

"Yeah, if h- he c-comes b-ba-back."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan awoke shivering. He had wanted to be by himself after the argument with his dad. His brothers made it worse with their laughing at his expense as usual, then his dad had actually been the one to hang up on him. He had been deeply hurt, he truely was trying to do better so that they would accept him as a part of the 'family team' he felt so alone and frustrated. He must have fallen asleep, though he hadn't planned on that happening. He didn't know what time it was, but it was completely dark. Man I am so dead if dad finds out i'm out after dark again. This will just prove to him that I can't be trusted. He started to move from his bolt hole, if he was careful maybe he could get back without anyone seeing him. He stopped when he heard the roar of engines. There were no airports nearby, so the nearness was alarming. He moved over to the window and peered out. What he saw defiantly should not be there.

Three huge Chinook helicopters were landing practically in the front of the main dormitory, and the administrative office. He looked over to the front gate only to see the two security guards fall to the ground. Then dozens of what appeared to be soldiers jumped out of the aircrafts and they were armed to the teeth.

"This is definently not good," he thought as he watched them stormed into the buildings. Soon they were returning with boys the dorm parent, and the headmaster, Mr. James. Several of the younger boys were crying.

Alan quietly opened the window to his bolt hole so he could see and hear better.

One of the dorm parents stood up and addressed whom he thought to be the leader of the group. He demanded to be told what was going on, only to receive a gun-butt to the stomach and head, knocking him to the ground. As he lay there trying to catch his breath, a tall, muscular man yelled that everyone be quiet and do exactly as they were told and no one would get hurt. Then he started to call out names and demanded that these boys come forward.

"Terry and Jesse Jackson, Tom King, Steven Phillips, Michael Myhre, Richard Solberg, Steve and Scott Burke, James Nolen, Jose Manuel, Shawn Fitzgerald, and Alan Tracy. All of you come forward immediately."

Alan had perfect advantage from his bolt hole. He decided not to reveal himself, but to wait, be patient and see what their intentions truely were. He didn't have to wait long – all of the boys came forward, except for him. He realized he and the other boys called were from the richest of the rich families attending Wharton Academy. He watched as several of the men herded them towards one of the helicopters. One by one their hands were tied and they were placed aboard the choppers. Was this just a kidnapping? Why would they want so many witnesses, if that were the case? He asked himself.

Suddenlly a feeling of dread came over him. He knew anyone brass enough to swoop in like this, would never leave witnesses. He watched in horror as they led all the rest of the boys to the library and sent them inside telling them no one would be hurt if they cooperated. He caught sight of Fermat being shoved into the building. "Fermat!" he whispered.

Then he watched as two of the men dragged the headmaster to stand in front of a very tall dark soldier who seemed to be in charge. He could not see the face, but somehow his stance seemed familiar.

"Where is Alan Tracy?" He demanded.

"I don't know, all the boys were suppose to be in their rooms by 8:30 tonight. Mr. Tracy has never been one to follow the rules though."

Alan flinched when he heard this.

The man in charge was not impressed with the answer given by Headmaster James. He suddenly struck out giving Mr. James a blow to the head knocking him to the ground.

"I want to know where he is, not hear about your rules. Search the grounds, he has to be here. The master will not be happy if we come back without him, and HE will consider this mission a failure and all of you know what happens to those who fail. Put this fool in with the rest." He addressed the headmaster. "You had better keep them all quiet!"

Mr. James, and all the remaining boys, dorm parents were locked in the library.

Mr James addressed the terrified boys, "try to stay calm. They have assured me no one will be harmed if we cooperate."

"But what do they want? Why did they take them? Why were all of us put in this building?" cried several of the boys.

"I'm not sure. ...I think this may be a kidknapping, but..." The rest of Mr James answer was drowned out by crying from several of the terrified boys.

Alan watched as the door was locked from the outside. The soldiers then seemed to be placing small gray boxes all around the building. "Fermat." He whispered, the fear inside growing. Alan could hardly believe what he saw next. The tall soldier instructed the others to make sure the building was secured and then to set the explosives to the remote..

EXPLOSIVES! Alan knew he had to alert the authorities. If only he had his thunderbird watch. He had left it on the desk in his dorm room when he had run off. Alan cursed himself for being "so stupid." Then he took several deep breaths trying to calm himself. Slowly he formulated a plan in his head. He had the advantage of knowing several secrete tunnels, thanks to his need to get away to think so often, and since they had just taken everyone out of the dorm he might just be able to sneak in get his watch and reach a phone. Fermat his best friend and all of the other boys and headmaster were in grave danger. Looking to the sky he said to himself, "Please, if anyone up there can hear me please guide me to do whatever is needed to help the others."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jeff sat at his desk. He had been thinking long and hard over this current situation. Why did he somehow always end up arguing with his youngest. Yes Alan was right he did tend to compare him to his older brothers. This in itself was wrong. He also knew Alan was trying very hard. His grades reflected that, and too he was partisipating in sports and other group projects. He had matured so much since he had delivered them all from the clutches of the Hood. Yet still here he was, taking anothers word over that of his own son. He heard the click as John's portrait came to life.

"Hey John," said Jeff, though his thoughts were a million miles away. "anything I can help you with, is there a need for the 'ThunderBirds'?"

"No everything is pretty quiet right now. Just thought I'd check on things down on Tracy Island."

Jeff smiled, John always seemed to know when he was needed his help to sort out one of the boys. "had another falling-out with Alan tonight."

John waited for Jeff to continue.

"He was out after curfew and was involved in a fight at the school according to Mr James. Mr James wanted to suspend all of them from all extra curricular activities, until further investigation could be done. I was so mad that Alan got involved again, I just went along with him without even listening to Alans account of what happened."

"Well that would have definently lit his temper."

"You know he is actually ahead of where you boys were at his age, ...so why do I keep telling him I expect more?"

"Well he does seem to have a knack for getting into trouble, and has a temper that can rival the best of us, though I must say he has been doing well to keep it in check, since the incident last spring."

"Yes he has," replied Jeff, "I cut him off tonight before either of us could say more hurtful words."

John couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "that was probally the best thing to do at the moment. A little time to cool off for both of you is just what the doctor would have ordered."

"You're right. I just need to take a tranquilizer, when dealing with him. I don't want to alienate him. I need to make him understand that I do trust him, but after tonight ..." Jeff's voice trailed off as once again he began to think, this time more calmly about what had been said.

"Alan has a good head on his shoulders, when he slows down enough to use it. Just give him a little while to calm down. True he was wrong to be out after curfew, and he knows that, but I think it was just that,. an honest misstake." reassured John

"You're right. I'll call him tomorrow and tell him I intend to reverse my decision and back him on his version of the fight? I know he would not knownly be a part of either of those groups, he cares to much about people. "

"I'd say he'd think you were his father, instead of his commander." John smiled.

Jeff shook his head and returned the smile, "thanks for listening and the advise, son."

"Anytime, dad. Goodnight."

"Night, son." Jeff disconnected the link. He sat back in his chair thinking over his discussion with John. Did Alan see him as more of a commander than father? He ran his hand through his hair. He definently needed to to improve the relation ship with his youngest. Make him understand that he truely did love him and he was proud of him. He got up and went to take a short walk, should he call Alan back now as it would be very late there or wait until morning. He smiled to himself, he would call Alan tonight else he was sure the teenager would brood all night and not rest anyhow.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*j*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Slowly, Alan made his way back to the dorm, then to his room, not daring to turn on any lights. It took him a few minutes to find his watch, and luckily Fermat's' was there too. He placed his on his wrist and put Fermat's into his pocket. He tried the vid-phone, but all circuits had been cut off. Alan drew a deep breath then used his only remaining option; he hit the emergency button on his watch.

Within moments Virgil's face came on.

"Alan, what are you doing it's the middle of the night there? You know better than to use your watch, except for extreme emergency!"

"Virgil I...we don't have much time. Wharton Academy has been invaded and several boys taken hostage and they've locked the others in the library and are going to kill them, I saw them set explosives. Fermat's is in the library with them. And….."

"Whoa, slow down, what kind of game are you playing now. Just because you got in trouble again; don't make things worse by making up such an elaborate story."

"I am NOT lying. Everyone is in grave danger!"

Just then Jeff and Scott walked in, "what's going on?"

"Alan is telling a story that the Academy has been invaded and they are going to blow everyone up," said Virgil his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jeff and Scott both raised their eyebrows in disbelief, but before either could say anything, Alan pleaded,

"Dad, PLEASE ! I am NOT lying! Everyone is in grave danger! I can't call the authorities as they've cut all the lines."

"Alan, this had better not be a joke, or there will be sever consequences I can assure you!" said Scott.

Jeff was dismayed, surely Alan would not try something like this just because he was mad at his family, Jeff in particular.

"It's NO joke, Please believe me!"

"Boys, I believe him. Alan is telling us the truth! He would never lie about something like this." said Jeff softly. Almost as if he were trying to convince himself.

Alan flinched at his fathers words, as he thought to himself, 'so you think I lie about other things!' Then forced the thought from his head. He had far more serious things to deal with right now.

More of the occupants on the island were coming into the study.

"Jeff, what is going on? Why is Alan so upset?" asked Grandma Tracy.

"I'll have to explain later, mother." Grandma Ruth looked irritable, but remained quiet. She whispered to Gordon that they should bring John on line.

Gordon smiled and with a flip of a switch had John's portrait lit up.

"What's going on? I just finished talking with dad a short time ago?"

Gordon held his hand up and indiated that he should just listen.

"How is it you were not taken with the others?" asked Scott, sounding very skeptical.

"I was upset over our conversation earlier and had gone to a quiet place to think things over, and..."

"Never mind that now. Did they identify themselves? Say what they wanted?"

"No!. They separated out some the guys and tied them up and put them on the choppers. The rest including Fermat they put in the are looking for me now. Dad they put explosives around the building!"

"Alan you stay hidden we will send the authorities and will be on our way. Scott get Tracy One ready we leave in ten minutes. John, I'm glad your on with us call the police and advise them of what is going on."

"FAB. How am I suppose to explain our knowing?"

" Figure something out! Then let us know so our stories match, if anyone asks how we found out and got there so fast."

"Tin Tin, you'll have to take care of things here, coordinate with John."

"Okay Mr. Tracy." Jeff nodded his approval to her.

"Remember Alan stay put, the authorities will be there soon!"

"I can't, dad, I have to get to the library. Fermat is in there with the rest. I know a secret way in. I'm going to put my watch on monitor only for now - I'll get Fermat's watch to him."

"Alan, NO! Stay hidden, that's an order!" said Jeff and Scott together.

"I'm sorry! That is one order I can't obey, but I promise I'll be careful." With that Alan flipped the switch so they could hear him, but they could not send any voice messages.

"That kid." said Scott angrily, though in truth he was just worried about Alan's safety.

"Never mind that now," said Jeff. "Lets move!"

Everyone hurried to the hanger. Within minutes of everyone getting on board, Scott had the family jet headed down the runway.

Jeff contacted John.

The athorites are on their way. I basicly told them the truth. Alan was hidden when they arrived and managed to call us on a phone, before the lines were cut."

"Good. Also notify Lady Penelope and Parker. This sounds like more than just a regular kidnapping!"

"FAB dad. Also just so you know all phone lines to the school are definently out of order."

"FAB John. Thanks."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan knew disobeying a direct order like that could cost him a place along side his brothers as a 'Thunderbird', but he just could not sit by and do nothing when his best friend and fellow students were in such danger. How could he live with himself if they were injured or killed and he could have helped. Besides he thought he had already pretty well put that dream to an end when he lost his temper and mouthed off to his father earlier that evening.

"I hope you can understand why I have to do this dad," he thought to himself. He carefully made his way to the library through a tunnel that few knew existed. Carefully he opened a secret door, cursing under his breath at the loud creaking it made. He waited to see if the noise had given him away. All remained quiet, he slipped into the room.

"A-Al-Alan," cried Fermat, running over to his friend.

Mr. James and another of the dorm 'parent's' hearing the commotion also came over.

"Mr. Tracy. Where have you been and how did you get in here?"

"I don't have time to explain right now, Headmaster. You are all in great danger! They have placed explosives all around the building!"

"EXPLOSIVES!" cried one of the closer boys hearing the conversation.

Panic quickly started to take over with several of the frightened boys as word spread.

"All of you calm down,." yelled the headmaster. Then he turned back to Alan, "How did you get in here?" he asked again. "How are you prevy to this kind of information! You had better not be a cause of this! If this is a game , there will be serious consequences"

Alan looked at him in disbelief. Did he really believe Alan would be capable of such a thing! "This is NO game! These people are very serious as to what they are doing. I came in through a secret tunnel I knew of. Now if everyone can be quiet I can take you all back through before they blow us all up. The tunnel leads back over towards the gym. We can stay hidden there until the police come – I, ah, was able to contact them before the phones went dead. I can't explain now! PLEEEASE there isn't much time."

"M-Mr J-James," cried Fermat, "you h-h-have to l-listen to h-him. H-he's s-seen w-wh-what's go-going on outside!"

Headmaster James gave Alan a skeptical look. He thought about just staying put since the invaders had promised not to harm anyone if they cooperated. Then rubbing his own injured head, he thought they hadn't kept their word yet. The look of a very determined and worried Alan made him decide to follow his instructions. "Very well. Everyone will remain calm and quiet. Lead on Mr. Tracy."

"Okay. Fermat start leading them through, you'll have to hurry, but when you get to the end stay there. Do not go out into the gym. until I can check and make sure it's clear." Alan then whispered quietly to Fermat. "I got though to the island, they're coming and trying to get ahold of local help. Here's your watch - leave it set on monitor so they can track you."

"FAB, Al-Alan." Fermat started to lead the others through the tunnel. They were almost to the end, when they heard the explosion. Several of the boys cried out in terror. Dust billowed through the tunnel.

Alan had been in the middle of the pack when the explosion hit. "Everyone get down, and stay calm," he called. He too began coughing. He turned his back on the boys and brought his watch up, "Fermat, I'm going back to check to make sure no one has been hurt."

"FAB." Fermat whispered back.

Alan slowly walked bent down as he made his way along the line of boys. Using his pen light he had had the forsight to grab when he went back for the watches. The dust was thick and filled the air, towards the rear it became almost unbreathable. Several of the smaller boys were crying, and coughing. Alan helped a couple of boys to their feet.

"Calm down! Just keep going. You're going to be okay!" Finally he made it to the end where Mr. James had been bringing up the rear. He and a couple of the other boys had had some debris fall on them and had cuts and bruises, three had what could be fractures to arms and/or legs, the headmaster had a large jagged laceration to the right parietal area of his head.

"Headmaster! Are you okay?"

Slowly Mr. James stood up, obviously shaken. He looked around, "Is anyone seriously injured?"

Alan used his pen light to do a better assessment. "There maybe a few with fractures, but nothing that is immediately life threatening that I can tell at this time."

Not having anything to work with Alan instructed those with upper extremity injury to hold the injured limb close to their bodies for support. For the one obvious ankle fracture he instructed two uninjured boys how to support him as they walked so no weight would be put on it. He tore the bottom of his shirt for a make-shift dressing to help curb the bleeding from the laceration to Headmaster James' head. Luckily there was no other serious bleeding.

"That was too close for comfort. That blast may have weakened the walls, we won't beable to stay in the tunnel. I'll go back up and see if it's clear, so we can go out into the gym. Can you manage things here Mr James?"

"I can manage." replied the head master. "Come on boys lets go, everyone grab a partner and head towards the front."

Alan acknowledged and headed to the front of the line.

Once back to the front Alan put a hand up singling everyone to stop and be very quiet. Putting his ear to the door he listened carefully. Not hearing anything, he slowly open the door, and looked about the room. All seemed quiet. He whispered to Fermat.

"Keep everyone here, I'll go check and make sure no one is in here."

"Be c-ca-ca-careful."

Alan smiled at his friend and gave him a thumbs up. Then slowly made his way across the room. No one seemed to be around. Alan made his way towards the kicked in front door. He could hear voices.

"Break into groups of three and search all the buildings again, and be quick about it. The noise from the explosion is sure to bring the authorities!"

Alan made his way back to the room with the tunnel only to find all of the students out of the tunnel and in the gymnasium. He looked at Fermat questionly.

"The t-tu-tunnel st-started to c-co-collapse m-more and the d-du-dust was c-ch-choking everyone."

"They're coming back and checking all the buildings again. If they see you... they'll blow up this building too."

"Wh-Wha-What are we g-go going to d-do, Alan?"

"It's me they're looking for. Maybe I can lead them off in another direction."

"No w-wa-way! WH-Wha-What if they ca-catch you?"

"I'll head for the woods – if I can get there, they'll never be able to catch me."

"No! Mr. Tracy." said Mr James as he came up to them catching part of the plan. "It's to dangerous. We'll just wait here. It will be a while before they get to this building. We will wait for the police."

"But headmaster, if they find you, they will carry out their plans of not leaving any witnesses. I'll be careful. It is the only way. The authorities should be here soon. I'll head towards the woods. Just stay here and keep everyone quiet."

Mr. James started to argue, but became dizzy from his head injury and fell to the floor. Another boy called, "they're coming this way!"

"Fermat, try to keep him flat, so he doesn't injure himself further. Please everyone be quiet." Then he whispered to Fermat, "keep your watch on monitor."

"B-But Alan, you c-ca-can't, th-they'll catch you!" Fermat cried, his eyes were big as saucers. He was totally stressed.

"Fermat, it's time I accepted responsibility." He placed an arm around Fermat's shoulders. "It's me they're looking for! Now I need you to help keep everyone quiet and do what you can for those that are injured."

Fermat gave a small smile, but he was just to scared of the outcome of Alan's plan. Alan gave him a thumb's up and smile, then took off towards the front door.

Through the watches,the Tracy's were able to hear most of the conversation, but were unable to do anything to stop Alan from carrying out his plan. As he came up to the open door he peered out and to his dismay he saw a group headed toward the gym. "Feet don't fail me now," he thought to himself as he bolted from the door.

"There he is," cried one. "Get him." The group took out after Alan and as they ran more took up the chase.

"Almost there," said Alan to himself. He was a fast runner and it looked as though he would make it to the woods.

John, tracking his watch from Thunderbird Five, could see Alan was indeed distancing himself from his pursuers, "he's out running them."

"Way to go sprout." said Gordon. Then they heard John gasp.

"What's wrong?" asked Jeff.

John, to his horror spotted two life forms just ahead of where Alan was running, and he had no way to warn him. "There's two life forms ahead of him, just inside the tree line, there is no way for him to see them before it is to late."

Jeff let out an anguished "No." as he clenched his fists.

Alan was almost at the trees when he pulled up and stopped in his tracks. To his horror two figures stepped out from the trees.

"Transom,... Mullion!" he gasped, quickly coming to a stop.

"There's no way you are getting away, boy!" shouted an angry Mullion as he quickly grabbed the surprised youth.

Alan tried to struggle, but Mullion was much to strong for him and quickly had his arms pinned behind his back. Mullion twisted until Alan felt his shoulder 'pop', he cried out in pain.

The other Tracy's were beside themselves as they listened to Mullion hurt their 'baby', as they were helpless to help him.

"The master has plans for you, at last his plan for revenge will be compleate.." Transom laughed.

"You'll never get away with what you've done here tonight!" yelled Alan.

Mullion sneered, "We already have! All right we have everyone we came for. Get everyone on board we are leaving."

Alan continued to struggle, as he tried to slow their progress. Hoping the police, or his dad and brother's would arrive. He could hear sirens in the distance.

"I've had enough of you." shouted Mullion. With that the Tracy's heard a thud, a moan, then silence. "Put him with the others."

"You won't be needing this anymore." Mullion tore Alan's watch from his wrist and through it on the ground, grinding his heal into it.

The Tracy family were filled with rage as they lost contact with Alan, but their resolve to get him back and make those who would do such a thing to kids, deepened ten fold.

Scott's knuckles were white as he gripped the controls pushing the jet to the limit trying to get to Alan and the others. Jeff just stared ahead trying to keep in check the increasing rage/fear he felt building within him. The sheer panic that Alan was being hurt, kidnapped and there was nothing he could do.

"John," said Jeff.. " What's the ETA of the police to arriving at the campus?"

"The local police are on their way, but it will be at least another five minutes before the first units arrive."

"Fab." Jeff said half heartily. Knowing no one would be able to get to them, before they disappeared with Alan and the other boys. The fact that somehow the Hood was behind this only intensified his fear of what had happened to the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Fermat and the others could here the whump, whump, whump, of the Chinook blades as the aircrafts took off. Sirens were heard in the distance. Still they remained hidden until the sirens were seemingly right on top of them and they heard voices calling, "This is the police."

Slowly Fermat, and an unsteady Mr. James walked out. The other boys hesitated until given the okay. As they emerged and saw the smoldering heap, that had been the building they had been trapped in just a short while ago, some nearly fainted, a few were hysterical, several of the police and other boys tried to calm them, as they took them to an enclosed area until exactly what had happened could be explained.

"Easy there. Are you alright? Is this everyone?"

"Wh-Where's Al-Alan?" cried Fermat as he gazed wildly about looking for his friend.

"Who is Alan? Was he a part of this?"

Mr. James identified himself as the headmaster of the academy. Before they could begin asking questions he asked shakily, "There were twelve other boys that they had been separated from the rest of us. Have you found them?"

"We're making a preliminary search now, but you are the first we've come across. What happened here tonight? Who did this to you?"

"I don't know who they are. They never identified themselves." Headmaster James started to explain, though he remained quite dizzy, and nauseated. "They decended on us without warning and forced all of us out into the night air. Then they called out twelve names and demanded they come forth. When they did, they took them away, except for Alan, the one they could not find. " He waved his hand towards the now smoldering building, "They tried to kill us all by blowing up that building, they had locked us in."

"How did you escape?" asked one of the officer's.

"Young Alan Tracy. The one they could not find. He wasn't in his dorm room, out after cewfew, breaking the rules as usual. But this time it's a good thing as he saved our lives by leading us out through a tunnel, I didn't even know existed." Mr. James gasped, as he held his head and rocked back and forth. "Then when they started searching the buildings again looking for him, he took off to lead them away from us!"

"You are the first we've seen since coming through the gates. The two guards that were there, - are both dead from gunshots."

"Oh no!" cried Mr. James. His knees started to buckle. Two police officers caught him and sat him on the ground as a third called for paramedics to be sent over.

"But A-AL-ALAN d-did y-you s-se-see A-AL-Alan?"

One of the officers put a hand on Fermat's shoulder.

"Like I said, we have only just arrived. We will be searching all the buildings for more survivors."

The boys were gathered in a designated area. Covered with dirt, coughing from all the dust in the tunnel, many crying or just staring, not saying a word. Clearly, many were in emotional shock, stressed to the maximum. When they saw the burning remnents of the building they had been trapped in only a few short hours ago, many broke into new tears and many fell to their knees thankful to be alive. The paramedics on scene set up a triage area. They were amazed at just how well the injured boys had been taken care of under the circumstances. Some of the boys were quick to point out that it was because of Fermat's direction on what to do. One of the paramedics gave Fermat a thumbs up "nice job young man."

Fermat might have enjoyed the spotlight for once, had he not been so desperately looking around for his friend. Fermat made his way apart from the others then turned on his watch. "Fermat to tr-tra-Tracy island, c-co-come in." He heard only static at first, but then to his relief, John came on.

"Fermat, this is John, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, b-but I can"t f-fi-find A-Alan. He r-ran off to le-lead them away from w-wh-where we were h-hi-hiding."

"I know Fermat. We could hear what was going on through his watch for a while, but then it must have been taken off of him when he ran into Mullion and Transom."

"T-Th -They were h-here?" cried Fermat. His face becoming deathly pale.

"Yes. Now Fermat stay calm. Our dads and the others will be there soon. Look around over by the tree line, that is where they grabbed him. There wasn't a chance that he could have seen them before they were on top of him. See if you can spot Alan's watch."

Fermat took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to get his emotions under control. "Okay J-John." He walked slowly around by the trees. It wasn't long until he found Alan's watch, or at least what was left of it.

"I f-fo found it John, it's cru-crushed. Th-That m-means they took him J-John! W-Wh-Where, w-why? What are w- we go-going to do? I sh-shouldn't have let h-him run off "

"Okay Fermat calm down," reassured John. "The others will be with you soon. Don't worry we WILL find him! Slip the watch into your pocket and head back over to the others. Give it to dad and Scott when you can. And Fermat - I'm glad you're safe and you did just fine."

"Th-Thanks J-J-John." Fermat took in a deep breath, letting his Thunderbird training help calm him. He slowly headed back toward the rest of the group.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The Tracy family arrived at the front gate. With a murder investigation going on evan the 'Tracy' name did not grant them instant access. They like many others arriving were forced to waited impatiently, especially when they spied the two bodies covered with a blanket. Jeff and Scott paced as Brains, Virgil and Gordon stood watching the authorities try to keep arriving faimilies and the news media contained. The finger ID pad was brought out from the office. Finally they were identified and over the radio Headmaster James asked that certain families be immediatly allowed onto the campus. Quickly they made their way to the triage area.

"Headmaster. James, where are Alan and Fermat?"

"Mr Tracy," said Headmaster James as he tried, but failed miserably to stand.

"Just stay where you are and tell me where our boys are." said Jeff.

"I'm sorry, Fermat should be here..." he looked around the triage area, not seeing him right away he went on. "But Alan and the others, seem...seem to be missing."

"Who, what others?"

Slowly headmaster James stood and started to explain. "These people never identified themselves, or made any demands, other then to call twelve boys forward. They took them and put them on one of the helicopters. Except for Alan. They couldn't find him. Then they locked the rest of us in the library." He glanced over towards the smoldering building, again he began rocking back and forth as he held his head. Finally sinking once more to his knees.

As much as Jeff wanted to press him for more information, he forced himself to remain calm, as he would get no information if the headmaster passed out. "Take it easy, just stay seated. What else can you tell us?"

"Alan came through a secret tunnel,... I did not know existed, warned us that they were placing explosives around the building. He led us to safety, just before the building exploded, as you can see by the shape everyone is in we had only minutes befo-before we all would have been k-ki-killed." Mr. James groaned as he fought to stay conscious.

Jeff placed a hand on his shoulder, "please go on."

"They started to search all the buildings again. We had to come out of the tunnel due to the heavy dust and fear it would collaspe further. They were coming towards the gym, we were sure they would see we had escaped and would now blow-up this building." Headmast5er James paused to collect his thoughts before going on. "Alan took off to try and lead them away from us and that is the last we saw of him and the others. As you can see by what is left of the library, Alan saved all our lives."

Fermat walked over towards the triage area. Suddenly he looked up as he heard familar voices.

"D-Dad, Mr T-Tracy" he cried, running over to them.

"Fermat," they both shouted. Brains pulling him into a strong embrace. "Oh s-sonI am so g-gr-grateful you are s-s-s-safe." They walked a short distance away from the triage area, then Fermat spoke quietly.

"I've b-be-been looking f-for Alan. John said Tr-Transom and mu-mul-Mullion were here and m-may have t-ta-taken him."

"It's beginning to look that way." said Jeff, his hand on Fermat's shoulder.

"He sa-saved us all." cried Fermat. Tears flowing down his cheeks. "He co-could ha-have just st-stayed hi-hidden, but he s-sa-saved us in-instead."

"We know Fermat. Headmaster James told us. From what he said Alan did the only thing he could and we are grateful that he did, or we may have lost you and the others," said Jeff. Scott also brushed a hand through Fermats hair.

"Fermat!" Virgil and Gordon called as they ran over. "Everyone says you really helped keep injuries to a minimum, nice going Fermat. We haven't found Alan though."

Fermat gave them a weak smile.

Brains continued to hold his son. "OH s-son. I love you s-so m-much."

Fermat continued to hold on to his dad.

"Any word on Alan, and the other boys?" asked Gordon, as he looked around at the destruction of the collasped building, that used to be the campus library. It was all he could do to hold his anger, that anyone could be so vile as to try and murder so many young lives without a second thought.

"It's as we feared," said Jeff. "It appears Alan and eleven other boys have been taken, by whom we still need to accertain, though I ... John get ahold of Penny. Have her confirm that the Hood is still in prison and check on all associated with him."

"FAB dad."

"B-But w-why? Why would h-he w-want to m-m-m-murder us?" Fermat was clearly shaken by the events of the past few hours.

"We don't yet know for certain that it was him but..."

"If it wasn't for the fact that Transom and Mullion are involved, I'd say it was just a kidnapping for money. But only the Hood would try to out right murder without reason or gain." Jeff spoke quietly, calm on the outside, but inside he was filled with rage and fear that once again, their mortal enemy may have brought harm to his family.

Away from the crowd he spoke into his watch.

"John."

"Yes sir."

"Were you able to track them at all?" implored Jeff hopefully.

"No... once Alan's watch was distroyed I...I lost all track of them."

Jeff's whole demeanor fell at Johns words.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It appeared once the headcount was done that the twelve missing were sons of the richest of the rich.

After statements were taken by the police, and the injured were taken to a local hospital, other parents started to arrived to collect their children. The families of those missing were taken to a conference room in the administration building. Irritation was growing over the lack of information on the where abouts of their children. The Tracy's even more so as they knew and wanted to get back where they could start using their own connections to start looking for the missing boys.

One father yelling at the headmaster, "how could this have happened? Where was the security we pay for? Where were you? How could you let this happen?"

Mr James his head now bandaged just sat in a chair, a look of dispair on his face. A board member came to his defence, "Now Mr. King I understand how upset you are, but lets be reasonable. This is a school, NOT a military base! How could we possibly evan have thought that anyone would go to such elaborate means to take your son and the others boys?"

"UPSET!... UPSET! You do not even have a clue as to how upset I am. You...;"

"Now Carl," said Jeff with calm, but authority in his voice. "I am just as worried, as are the rest of these parents, but yelling and blaming Mr James at this time will not help get our boys back. I suggest we see what the FBI has to say, then I for one will use every means at my disposal to initate a means of finding them."

Mr King grudgendly agreed, that Jeff Tracy was correct on the matter.

Since helicopters were used, it could easily be assumed the boys had been taken across state lines, and so the FBI had been called in immediately. Detective Rivers arrived and after gathering as much information as was available addressed the parents.

"At this time we can only assume that this is an immense kidnapping, carried out with military precision. Whomever is responsible has to have had a great deal of monitary backing. Since the boys taken are from familes from around the world we can only speculate that a government or terroist group is somehow involved. Many of you deal with multiple governments as well as defenses for said countries; so at this time we must assume that they want more than just money. While we are searching the area, until contact is made there is not a lot that can be done. I would ask you all to provide numbers so that you can be easily contacted by us and if anyone recieves any kind of ransom demand you need to immediatly contact us so that all resources and information is shared. We also will keep you posted on any information that might come in."

All of the families present agreed they would also use their own resources to gather information, and would happily share any news with the other families and the FBI. The FBI would contact those parents not able to be here tonight and follow up with any information provided.

Mr James assured that the remaining boys would be taken to a safe haven until their parents came to claim them. Luckily for Fermat his dad was already present.

The Tracy's were pulled aside and questioned further, by a local police detective. "Mr. Tracy."

He stepped back as four men looked at him. He cleared his throat, then said, "can you tell me why these people were so interested in YOUR son in particular? Why if your son was safe, he would just give himself up like that? Unless there's something more to this story? Maybe he knew who these people were and hmmm,... knew he wouldn't be hurt?"

"What are you insinuating?" Scott's eyes were ablaze with anger, and it was all Virgil and Gordon could do to keep him from decking the detective.

The detective took a step backwards, though his eyes never wavered from the cold dark blue eyes staring at him, he gulped.

"Well ah, it ah, would ah, be highly ah unusual for a boy that young to ah respond in such a mature manner, unless ah of course he knew he ah didn't have anything to worry about!"

Scott broke free . This low life was going down. Four other arms quickly grabbed him, Jeff and Detective Rivers.

"Let it go Scott! This idiot isn't worth it." Then Jeff turned towards the detective and was about to dress him down as only he could, when Fermat stepped in front of the detective, fists clenched and facial expression as hard as Scott's, glared up at the detective.

"Y-YOU Nin-nincompoop! Alan Tr-Tracy saved us because th-that is the w-way he is! H-He is one of the b-br-bravest and k-kindest people I know! Y-You on the other h-hand are pr-pro-probably one of the d-dumbest, most in-incompetent p-people to w-walk the p-planet!"

Brains grabbed a hold of Fermat, put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "W-Well s-said son!"

Detective Rivers called to the detective, "detective before you find your head where the sun doesn't shine, I suggest you leave, after you appologize for such an unwarrented statement." He himself flabergasted by the obvious head hunting without provocation. "NOW detective! I will talk with you and your supervisor at a later time."

'Detective "nincompoop' as Fermat so correctly named him, begrudgendly mumbled an "I'm sorry."

"I am truely sorry Mr. Tracy. My sincere apologies for this wanna-be. We will keep in touch," said Detective Rivers, as he glared at detective nincompoop.

The detective turned ten shades of red as he walked away, a scowl on his face, he quickly left the area.

Jeff studied Detective Rivers face. Something he was a master at. He pulled him to the side, knowing what he was going to ask had a better chance of being answered on a one to one basis.

"What are your real thoughts Detective Rivers? I can't help but get the feeling we," he gestured towards the other families, "are not being told everything. You are holding something back. Something else has you even more worried."

The detective met Jeff's eyes. He could see the acute pain behind the mask of compleate control. He knew he owed him an answer.

"You may or may not have heard of the kidnapping of the ambassador plenipotentiary of Spain's daughter a year ago. Six months ago the seven year old twins of a VIP of a major weapons company from France, were kidnapped." Jeff with a nod indicated for him to go on. "Large ransoms were paid, but the children have never been returned one way or the other. There simply have been no further contact with the kidnappers. They just vanished. These children are not the first, but they are the only ones the world intelligence office was willing to share as each government wants to keep these happenings low key so as not to start panic in major governments. Each was carried out in an military type precision. It is also rumored that young men and women have been disappearing from mostly poorer countries on a regular bases over the last five to ten years. I can't proof my therory at the moment, but I fear they were just practice runs for what took place tonight. Each family who had a son taken tonight is either an a son of someone high within the government or a corporate head, such as yourself. I would ask you to keep this to yourself, until I have proof."

"I agree, as long as you keep me informed."

Detective Rivers shook Jeffs' hand assuring him he would.

Jeff turned back to his family and placed his hand on Fermat's other shoulder and when Fermat gazed up, he smiled and said, "Thank you! I could not have done better myself."

"Way to go Fermat!" said the others, but it was Scott who just about made him faint when he said,

"Come on Fermat, you can be my co-pilot on the way home, and we'll take your dad along for the ride." said Scott knowing both father and son needed to be close.

There was nothing left to do at this point, so the Tracy family headed back to the family jet to return to Tracy Island; where, hopefully they could regroup, get all their agents notified and start looking for clues.

When they arrived home to the island, Jeff broke the news to his mother and the others. For a few minutes Ruth sat still not saying a word, then, "well... I'd better get to fixing you all some food, then you can rest and be ready to go after my grandson as soon as you get information on where he and the others have been taken." Busy work always seemed to help Grandma Ruth. No one tried to stop her, as they all knew this was how she coped with her stress.

Jeff immediatly got on the vid and contacted Lady Penelope. He would use every means at his disposal to find Alan and the other boys.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan tried to open his eyes, but the effort caused his head to feel as though it were about to explode. He thought he was hearing his name being called, but the voices were not familiar to him. Once again he let himself sink into darkness, away from the pain and a strange fear that something was terribly wrong.

"All of you sit or stand by the chairs - You will look at the man with the camera. I do not care if you smile or not! Mullion, put that one in a chair." a shrill voice demanded. "Hold his head up! I want his face to show up well."

Alan suddenly felt himself being pulled up and none to gently as he was tossed on to a chair.

The other boys quickly did as they were told. Fear, more than their bonds keeping them in line.

A cream skinned, woman with flowing long straight, black hair, seemed to be in charge of these hooligans that had snatched them from their sleep just hours ago. She did not give the appearance of one whom you would want to cross. Mullion smiled and gladly grabbed the back of Alan's head jerking it up so his face would be clearly visible.

Alan opened his eyes, as the last picture was taken. He knew he was in a chair, being held by something or someone, but the room seemed to spin and he was becoming more nauseated by the minute. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed forward, since his hands were still tied tightly behind his back, he was unable to catch himself, and hit the floor with a loud thud. A small gasp of pain escaped him. He heard laughter, that was familiar... he lay there trying to force himself to focus. Slowly it came back to him,... he had fallen into the clutches of Mullion and Transom... That had to mean the Hood was involved, but the Hood was in prison! Wasn't he? How could he have gotten away without his family being notified. For the moment, he could do nothing, the nausea worsening, as the dizziness increased. He heard voices, but the ache in his head, as well as his bonds kept him from being able to raise up.

"What do you mean the other students escaped the explosion?" The black haired woman screamed, her face knotted up in a vicious snarl, her eyes red with anger.

Transom looked at Alan, then back to the woman. "It's sketchy at best but breaking news state some sadistic group tried to blow up a building with almost a hundred students, locked helplessly inside..."

"How? How did they escape?" The leader screamed, cutting off the rest of the story.

Transom continued after a deep sigh. "It seems there was a secret tunnel, and it seems they were led to safety by,"... she glanced over at Mullion, "they think a boy named Alan Tracy, before he himself was captured and kidnapped along with eleven other boys."

Alan was not coherent and was only partially aware of what was being said. He let out a gasp as Mullion suddenly pulled his collar tighter in response to Transoms news.

The other boys heard and looked at their fellow captive with new respect. Though no one spoke for fear of bringing the woman's wrath upon themselves.

The woman's eyes became slits, turning bright red, filled with anger and contempt for those around her. "Imbeciles! How could you have let this happen?"

Suddenly several of the kidnappers fell to the ground, holding their heads. "You will pay a high price for your incompetence."

Transom came and stood by her sister by marriage. "Smeada, the Hood will be very unhappy when he hears his arch enemy's son has once again foiled... at least part of his plans."

"You leave his anger to me." Smeada replied. She came and stood close, glaring down at Alan. She gave a nod and Mullion jerked Alan's head up once more, holding him before her.

Alan again gasp in pain. His vision blurred and his legs felt weak. The nausea fast becoming a real problem. He would have fallen in a heap if he were not being held up.

"Well young Tracy – you have sealed your own fate... While your friends will be taken straight to the mines after payment is recieved, you will have to first face the master and suffer whatever fate he deems appropriate." Jesse's eyes became large as saucers, he turned deathly pale, staring up at the women. "The few of you not yet big enough for the mines will learn to serve under the house servants. You will help with clean-up after meals, and do general upkeep of the compounds."

"You however," she turned back to Alan, "I will personally see that your family is well aware of your .punishment for interfering with our plans. They will be helpless and will feel the pain of knowing they can do nothing to help you. Or maybe just not hearing anything, never knowing what became of you would be better, hmmmmmmm." She gave a cruel laugh, "Take them to the plane for shipment."

Though it was unplanned and was a result of Alan's head injury, and not what Smeada had said to him, the timing was perfect, Alan promptly threw up on her. She screamed obscenities.

Mullion threw him hard against the ground and once again darkness engulfed him.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*SJ*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan's whole body felt like it had been run over by a cement truck, his head and shoulder were throbbing. He had a very uneasy feeling that something wasn't right. He could hear his name being called, but it was an unfamiliar voice.

"Alan, you need to wake up." Alan felt a small hand on his cheek. Slowly he opened his eyes. A young boy named Jesse Jackson from the academy knelt by him. Alan tried to raise up, but a sharp pain shot across his head and shoulder caused him to fall backward. Hitting the concrete floor– intense pain radiated through his body, followed by sever nausea ... Groaning he shut his eyes tight, trying to stave off vomiting, as he curled up in a ball. Luckily it had been many hours since he had eaten anything. Slowly the nausea lessened and he again forced himself to open his eyes but did not try to raise his head.

"What happened? Where am I ?" Alan asked weakly.

Another boy Alan recognized from the basketball team came into view. It was Terry Jackson, Jess's big brother. "At the moment we're in a cell at an unknown place. You've been pretty much unconscious for the last twelve hours."

"What?"

"That's right Tracy we've been kidnapped! They're going to get money from our families, but they are not planning on letting us go. They intend on using us as slave labor in some of their so-called masters' diamond mines." The voice was void of emotion.

Alan again tried to raise himself up. Slowly, to keep the pain in his head at a minimum. The boy who had spoken was Tom King, a junior at Wharton's. He just starred ahead. His eyes dark with fear and anger.

"Take it easy Tom," said Terry. "He's just waking up. Let's let him gain some senses back." With that he held a small cup for Alan - "It's stale and warm, but it'll wet your throat a little."

Alan started to put weight on his arm as he reached for the cup, he gasp as pain shot into his shoulder, he would have again fallen back if Terry and Jesse had not caught him. His head and shoulder throbbed, and he closed his eyes tightly, another wave of pain raced through him. With their help he managed to get into a sitting position and held his arm close to his body for support. Slowly he opened his eyes trying desperately to focus on what was happening around him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Terry.

Alan looked about the cell - recognizing the other boys, though he was not well acquainted with all of them. "I was talking with Fermat and headmaster James…" he paused as he tried to recall recent events. "I was running, I must have fallen and hit my head cuz I can't remember anything else until waking up here, wherever here is."

"Actually you were hit by by one of the thugs who took us. You've been pretty much out of it until now. Aparently there was an explosion back at the school campus. These animals tried to kill the rest of our fellow students, before they brought us here."

"What?... Fermat ... the others?" Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Take it easy Tracy, they're okay. Probably with their own families by now. The dog breaths that took us said they thought it was you who led them to safety before you were captured."

"What?" Alan just sat looking from face to face in bewilderment, wondering how far they would carry this unfunny joke. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Terry.

"I...I was talking with Fermat, something was wrong then..." his voice trailed off as he desperately tried to remember. He held his head in his good arm, dry heaves over taking him.

"You don't remember the hanger and our pictures being taken? That ugly witch's threats even after the ransom is paid?" asked James.

The look of bewilderment gave Terry his answer.

"You must have hit your head harder than we thought," replied James Nolan. "There was a woman who had them take pictures of all of us, to send to our folks. She said we would be taken to the mines after they collected ransom money and other things from our families. She wasn't happy when she heard you led the other students to safety. You really don't remember saving them, then throwing up on her?"

A look of disbelief was all over Alan's face - were these guys just pulling his leg? He didn't say anything more, just leaned back against the bars and held his head trying in vain to ease the pain, consentrating on forcing the bile to stay down as he tried to comprehend what he was being told.

"It's all true Tracy." said Nolan.

Alan looked up again, when he heard Jesse crying.

Terry Jackson held his little brother trying to calm him. "We're never gonna see mom and dad again, are we? Even when they give them what they want, they're not going to let us go home." Jesse sobbed, tears flowing. This was his first year at the academy. Terry pulled Jesse close rocking him in his arms, talking softly to him. "Now just relax we'll find a way, don't give up."

The scene reminded Alan of how Scott or one of his other brothers used to hold him when he was hurt or frightened. Oh, how he wished he were in their arms now, making this nightmare and pain go away. How did all this happen? He was at school. He, Fermat and the others were supposed to be safe there. It was all he could do to keep his own tears from flowing.

"Why do you keep lying to him? None of us are coming out of this alive!" stated Tom King.

Throughout the cell there was a mixture of moaning and crying; fear and despair becoming over whelming factors.

Alan listened to what was being said. He knew panic was the worst thing they could do. Even though he felt drained, and close to panic himself, he took a deep breath to calm himself; then said, "We can't give up. As long as we're alive there's a chance! You can bet our families are looking for us! Maybe we can find a way out of here!"

"And go where? WE... don't even know where... WE ARE!" said Tom angrily.

Alan's training as a 'ThunderBird' as well as the 'little' brother training of four older well accomplished brothers, started to emerge as he fought to gain control of both his physical pain and emotional turmoil. He began to look about the cell to see if there were any hidden camera's or if they were left on their own. What was it his dad and brothers always told him, "If you're in a bad fix, stay calm, look at the whole picture before making any decisions." Oh how he wished any of his family were with him now to figure out what to do.

"Well then, finding out... where, is number one on the agenda."

Before anymore could be said the door rattled as a key was put into the lock. They all looked over in fear as suddenly the door to the room opened. Three young women came in with trays of food and drink. They were followed by two armed men. The women with shawls covering their heads and facial features spoke to the boys in a language none were familiar with, except Alan. The armed guards motioned for the boys to get away from the cell door. The boys moved back. A guard unlocked the cell and the women set the trays down and started to leave. Alan said "thank you" in their native tongue of Farsi.. Two of the women turned to him and smiled before leaving. A third answered in english, "you're welcome."

Alan just started at them, especially at the one who answered in english.

"What did you say to them?" asked Terry.

"I just thanked them for their kindness."

"You call being kidnapped and thrown into this cell a kindness?" sneered Tom.

Alan calmly replied, "They are not responsible for our being here, and you never know when a kind word will pay off later in a big way. For now we'll just have to bid our time. At least one of them speaks english. Maybe she can help us get some answers."

"You're crazy Tracy,." laughed Tom and some of the others. They then went over and began to eat the fruit and drink the welcomed fresh water. Alan sipped on the water and tried a little of what appeard to be a cracker of some kind. He didn't trust his stomach to try anything more.

Alan sat by himself, he looked about, this was a situation nothing could have prepared him for. He silently prayed for guidence and strength for whatever was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Jeff and the rest of the family took turns looking at the group photo of the boys that had been taken, and sent with the ransom notes to all families. They were further dismayed that it appeared Alan did not appear to be coherent. His face appeared bruised and swollen as his head was held up by someone. Each family was sent a picture of the group with an attached note demanding twenty million dollars from the majority of the families to be wired into an account within seventy-two hours if they wanted to see their boys alive again. A few others were told they would be contacted with even further demands. Alan's family was one of the later. Everyone was frustrated as neither the FBI or their own contacts had been able to get any leads as to the boys where abouts, or who for sure was behind this horriffic act.

"They can't have vanished into thin air!" stated a very angry and frustrated Scott Tracy.

"The FBI reported that they found the hanger where the abductors had landed the helicopters, and took these pictures, but other than a few local people saying they heard a large plane take off around seven that morning they have nothing else." reported John.

The Tracy's gathered round to discuss any options they might have. Jeff informed the rest of the family on Detective Rivers suspicions. The fact that the evan though the ransoms were paid, the children were never found only deepened the family's anguish.

"John, you haven't been able to pick up anything?" asked Jeff.

"Nothing so far. I had been hoping Alan would use his emergency transmitter, but absolutely nothing right now."

"Keep an eye on the accounts where the money is to be sent, that maybe the only clue we get. From the picture it doesn't look like Alan is in any shape to even think about the transmitter. Also see what information you can find out on the other two kidnappings."

Scott broke in again. "If the Hood is involved why hasn't he made any other demands of us?"

"Transom also said to Alan the master had need of him, from what we heard before his watch was distroyed. That statement scares me more than anything else. If Hood is involved I have no doubt we will hearing more on the matter." replied Jeff.

"Penny said the Hood was still in custody. But who else would be so diabolic and could bring Mullion and Transome together again to do his bidding?" asked Virgil.

Jeff replied, "I've asked Penny to alert the authorities that someone may try to break the Hood out. She's trying, but the authorities so underestimate his abilities, and control over others. Trying to convince them may prove fruitless as evan she can only go so far, as to why he is a suspect in the first place."

"There must be something more we can do." said Virgil.

"Have Lady P or Parker turned up anything else?" asked Gordon.

"Nothing so far - With all the agents we have beating their home turfs something will turn up... It has to!" said Virgil quietly. The others just nodded.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Penny had asked Parker to check with his former associates to see if anything were going around the grape-vine, as to who was responsible and where the boys had been taken.

"Any news Parker?"

"Nothing as of yet Mi Lady." Parker replied.

"It's been over thirty hours, I can't believe we've heard nothing."

"I'll be going out again, if you don't mind mi Lady. There is another source that was mentioned by one of me old co-harts I'd like to check,... though I shudder to think what will happen to young master Tracy and the others if there is any possibility he maybe right!"

"By all means Parker – check any source you can think of. Let no stone be left unturned."

'NO mi Lady, not the slightest pebble."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J**J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Jesse brought some fruit and more water over to Alan.

"You need to try and eat. you really haven't had anything since we've been taken."

Alan thanked him and attempted to eat some of the fruit but was immediately hit with a wave of nausea, so he elected just to sip on the fresh water. He watched as the older boys gobbled down the food, but the three youngest just sat very quietly, barely nibbling. Alan motioned for them to come over and sit with him.

"You also need to eat and drink if you can, keep your strength up, so if the chance presents itself, we can get away from here. I'm sure everyone is looking for us, but we still need to be able to help ourselves just in case and one way or another we will get out of here." he said trying to at least sound encouraging.

The three boys smiled at him. Jose an eleven year old stated, "I'm glad your here with us."

Suddenly Alan heard a sneer and turned his head to face an angry Tom King.

"Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to mess with their heads and give them false hope that we're getting out of here? None of us are ever going home again!" Tom's face was red with anger and his fists were clenched.

Alan just looked at him giving him a cool stare. "Just because you have given up doesn't mean the rest of us have too. I know it's hard, but you have to have faith. But I also know our families are doing everything possible to find us. We just have to stay in control of our emotions and be ready for any opportunity that might come along!"

"Alan," cried eight year old Jesse, "do you think the 'Thunderbirds' could help us?"

Alan smiled at him, "I'll bet our families have even contacted the ThunderBirds to try and find us!"

"Then I know we'll be found!"

Tom started to take a step toward Alan, but stopped when they heard the door opening again. A young women who looked to be approx twenty, stepped in along with a man dressed in a guards uniform. He seemed to be watching over her. She glanced around then went over to Alan.

Immediately two more armed guards appeared. The boys were told to step back away from the door. Alan tried to get up to comply, but the young woman caught his arm and motioned him to stay put. Then the first guard came over and stared down at him. Alan stared up at him, trying not to show the deep fear he was feeling.

The woman said in broken English. "do not move, Belay will fix your shoulder." With that said the guard knelt down by the frightend boy. Bowing his head he said words Alan had no knowledge of, then slapped his hands together with a loud clasp, his eyes shut as he figurously rubbed them together then took hold of Alan's wrist and shoulder. Alan felt a warmth then a sudden pull.. Just when Alan thought he would vomit and pass out from the pain, he felt a pop and his shoulder slipped back into alignment. The woman then unbuttoned one button on his shirt, placed his hand between up to his wrist, and then buttoned it again so to give his arm at least limited support. Alan let out a breath as he tried to calm his stomach. His arm did feel a lot better.

"Thank you!" he said in their native tongue. The woman smiled then they turned to leave and the other two guards stepped back carefully, keeping their guns pointed at the boys. Once the cell was locked they turned and also left the building.

Alan rubbed his sore shoulder. Then slowly stood up. He smiled at Jesse and the other two young boys, and said, "see, there's always hope."

The younger boys smiled back.

Suddenly Alan felt a blow to his upper back as Tom came up behind him and landed a two fisted blow. "I told you to stop encouraging them with that escape garbage and false hope!"

Alan fell to his knees, but despite the pain that swept over him, his immediant anger took over. He sprang to his feet and then side stepped the next intended blow, instead giving a hard kick to Tom's abdomen, effectively doubling him over, followed by a push with his other foot; which, landed Tom on his rear end. Tom sprawled on the floor, trying to figure out what happened. Breathing heavily Alan bent over; trying to catch his breath, and fight the nausea that threatened to over take him again. After a few minutes of controlled breathing as he had been taught, he straightened as best he could and came over to his cell mate.

"Tom, I'm sorry I lost my temper, but we have to stay strong. If we work together, I Know we will make it out of here somehow."

He put his uninjured hand out to help Tom up, but Tom slapped it away and yelled, "just get the hell away from me!"

Alan sighed and went over to an empty corner and sat down. He put his face in his hand…. and thought to himself, "why did I have to lose my temper, the guys are right, how can I be a thunderbird if I can't contain my temper! Boy the guys would have a hay-day if they saw me now. What am I talking about, I don't care if they don't let me be a part of the team, I just want to go home." His mind was clouding over with self doubt. A small tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.

Terry, Jesse, Jose, and Steven came over and sat down by him. "Hey," said Terry, " don't let that idiot get to you. The rest of us appreciate what you're trying to do. Where'd you learn moves like that? I've never seen anyone move so fast!"

Alan looked up and gave them a half smile, "my brothers."

Terry looked at him again, "geez that blow got your head bleeding again."

Alan reached up and felt the sticky wet blood. He hadn't realized himself that it had started, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts of home. It was all he could do to fight the panic and growing sense of despair welling up inside him. Tom maybe right, their families would not find them, they may not get home... No! Alan knew he had to fight those feelings, that kind of feelings would only play against them. They had to stay strong, until opportunity came knocking. "A TRACY NEVER GIVES UP, no matter what the odds, as long as you have breath there's always a chance." He had grown up hearing that from his family.

Alan took some deep breaths then looked around their cell-walls on two sides with a small window high up on one, and bars and the cell door on the other two. Slowly he got to his feet and walked over beneath the window. Turning to Terry he said, "How 'bout a boost up - I'd like to get an idea what kind of place were at."

"Sure thing." Terry came over and cupped his hands. Alan stepped up to peer out. He gave a small gasp. As far as he could see nothing but sand desert, he struggled to see as much as possible. He stepped down. Steven handed him a cup of water.

"Thanks. Well one thing is for sure we're not going to be able to walk out of here. That only shows one direction, but it doesn't look promising." Suddenly an eerie voice startled them.

"Thinking of trying to escape? How foolish! Those thoughts will only bring you more grief."

Slowly, Alan and the others turned to see Smeada and their other captors watching them. Smeada's eyes became red slits - the boys excluding Alan fell to their knees crying out in pain as they clutched their heads.

"You will all soon learn disobedience will only cause you more pain. You must be taught to except you fate." Smeada and others laughed cruelly.

Alan looked about, his eyes filled with anger, he took a step toward Smeada. "Stop! Leave them alone, I was the only one looking!" Smeada just laughed all the more, turning towards the other boys her eyes becoming darker, the boys cried out louder as the pain increased. On instinct Alan took the water he still held in his hands and with the accuracy of a pro-pitcher threw it in Smeada's face.

Smeada gasp in surprize. Her anger quickly diverted to her attacker. She screamed, began cursing, then turned towards Alan. The pain she had been inflicting on the others stopped, they fell to the ground gasping, holding their heads. Suddenly Alan felt himself being lifted and thrown across the cell. He hit the side bars hard, but he did not fall, he was held there as Smeada threatened him.. "You are lucky I have already promised the master, I would leave your fate to him. He will be arriving in mere days. I will enjoy watching him Alan Tracy, as he makes your family, especially your father suffer." She laughed as she let go of Alan letting him fall to the ground hard. He gasp as pain once again shot through him, nearly causing him to pass out. He fought to control his breathing and focus on not vomiting as sever nausea again became an unwanted factor.

Smeada observed all the boys holding their heads, then turning she and the others left.

Alan kept his eyes tightly shut as he forced himself to take slow deep breaths. Eventually he began to gain the upper hand, his breathing regulated and the nausea, though not gone, did decrease.

"Alan."

Alan slowly opened his eyes as he heard his name called. All the boys had gathered around him.

"Alan. Are you all right?" Alan was surprised when he saw it was Tom King talking to him.

"Yeah, I think so. She sure throws wallop though." He half smiled at them, his breathing still short gasps. slowly he sat up.

"I've never seen or felt anything like it. My head still hurts. Thanks for breaking her spell or whatever it was... Hey, I'm sorry, I've been such a jerk. Who is she and why does she and this so called master of hers have it in for you so much?"

"Until now I didn't know... she existed... Apparently she is a companion of the Hood."

"The what?"

"He calls himself 'the Hood'. Do you remember reading about the guy who tried to rob the Bank of England, after attacking the ThunderBirds last year?" Alan grimaced as the memories flooded back to his mind.

"Now that you mention it, I did read something about it, but he was stopped by International Rescue. What's that got to do with you? Why do they hate you so much?" Tom inquired.

"Well it's not actually me as much as my dad. A lot of Tracy Enterprise money helped pay for top lawyers that got the Hood convicted." Actually this was partially true, he told himself..

"Yeah they said the Hood was really psychotic. This witch certainly is, so I guess that would fit... Dude! These powers are unbelievable." said James.

"You can say that again. We might as well rest while we can. Then discuss any ideas we might come up with, on how to get out of here," replied Alan as he tried to make himself as comfortable as was possible on a cement floor.

"You never give up. Do you?" said Tom as he tilted his head as if sizing Alan up.

Alan smiled "not if I can help it."

The older boys just looked at him in disbelief, but the younger ones sat close to him, Jose leaned against his uninjured shoulder and Steven laid his head on his lap. Alan rubbed his back, much the way his brothers used to do to him when he had a bad dream and needed to calm down. Terry held Jesse next to Steven. There was soft crying and sniffling. Steven looked up at Alan and asked, "do you really think we can get home?"

"We're going to give it our best shot."

Tears streamed down all their faces.

"Hey, if it's okay with you I'll sing you a hymn that my grandma used to sing to my brothers and me when we were scared or lonely."

"Please do Alan," said Steven.

Alan cleared his throat then began shaky at first, but then strong and sweet. Alan had another talent few were aware of - he could sing with the most beautiful, full, calming voice.

As Alan finished he felt Steven and Jose's' breathing ease as they finally slept. Terry whispered to him, "you have a wonderful voice. If we do get out of this you'd better go out for choral."

"I second that notion," Michael piped in. "Thank you! That really seemed to help."

Alan turned several shades of pink, but didn't say anything. Trying to hold back his own fears, wishing he was with his family now, no matter what they thought of him. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his leg. Looking up he saw Tom and James looking at him.

"Hey, thanks for the song and trying to keep us all calm. You're right we do need to stick together and from now on we will.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Tracy Island from Thunderbird Five."

Jeff quickly answered the hail. "Go ahead John."

"I've tracked several payoffs, but so far there's no word on the release of any of the boys. Also I've been picking up some odd reports on the Hood, but nothing I can confirm at this time. Since he is suppose to be in jail, I'm assuming this is just camaphlauge. Do you think someone will try to get him released?"

Jeff signed, "That is always a possibility. Okay John just keep monitoring - He'll do what we least expect, have no doubt. Somehow, I know he is behind this. Watch for any movement of that money from the recieving account."

"I already have attached an ichneumon. I'll know immediatly if the monies are moved. Anything from Lady P or Parker?"

"Not yet, but Parker left a couple of hours ago trying to follow up on a lead from an old co-hart of his."

"FAB. I'll let you know if anything else turns up. Thunderbird Five clear."

Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Brains and Fermat walked into the office.

"Anything?"

"Not yet, but Parker is out following up a lead, and John's been picking up conflicting reports on the Hood's where-a-bouts."

"He's in jail isn't he?" exclaimed Gordon.

"He is suppose to be."

"This waiting is making me nuts! There must be something more we can do!" exclaimed Scott angrily.

"If only Alan can get to his emergency tracking device." stated Virgil sadly.

"The way he looked in that picture, I have my doubts of that happening." replied Gordon as he sunk into one of the couches.

Jeff rubbing his temples just said to himself, "Lucy if it's possible,-–Please watch out for our baby boy."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan awoke when he heard someone unlocking the cell door. As he looked over a young lady slipped in with what appeared to be bandages and water. She motioned for he and the others to be quiet by pressing her finger to her lip, then singled for Alan to come to her. For a moment he hesitated, but then slowly got up laying Steven's head over by Jose trying not to wake either of them. Terry and Tom King saw him and started to say something, when Alan raised his hand and indicated for them to be quiet for now.

"You sing good," she whispered in broken English, "few people can speak my native language. I speak little your language."

"I speak a little of your language." replied Alan softly.

Farrelli smiled at him. "You must get away, Much danger. Master returns in two days. I help you."

Alan replied with some of the words he knew in her language. "Why do you want to help us? If you truely do want to help, you have to help all of us. We all must go! No one can be left behind." Swinging his arm to indicate he meant for all the boys.

Fear came over her face. "Much danger. I, many others also prisoners."

"How many?"

"Fifty, sixty if count the young ones. All much danger."

"Where are we? Is there transport around? How did we and you get here? There was another with you before. She spoke english?" Alan fired the questions rapidly.

Farrelli looked at him, confusion in her expression as she tried to understand Alan's questions. "This is just one of the master's camps. Prisoners and guards come and go. The one of whom you speak was brought here weeks ago. She help me you language. You come by sky."

Alan looked puzzled.

"Sky?'... She waved her hands wildly..."Sky" she repeated. He still wasn't completely sure he understood what she was trying to tell him, maybe the blows to his head were slowing his thinking proccess, "a plane/ you mean a plane?" but before he could claify, the outside door started to open, terror came over Farrelli's face. Quickly she pushed Alan to a sitting position, then started to wipe dried blood from his face as a guard walked in. They exchanged a few words, then Farrie got up and quickly left.

The guard glarred at Alan before turning and followed Farrie out of the small room.

Alan's heart sank. If only he had learned the language a little better. He wished he had listened to John more when he tried to encourage his brothers to learn other languages. John always tried to tell his brothers that speaking the language could make a big difference in the rescues they did.

"What was that all about?" asked Tom and Terry.

"I'm not a 100% sure, but we may have a friend out there. Maybe two. Sounds like we are not the only ones here against their will." replied Alan as he sat back trying to get as comfortable as is possible on a cement floor.

Finally Alan and the others fell into a fitful sleep. A short time later they were started awake suddenly as Mullion and three guards came in, Mullion yanked Alan up causing him to yelp in pain.

"Smeada wants to talk to you and some of the others, about different goverment projects your families may be involved in."

"We wouldn't help the likes of you, even if we knew!" spat back Tom.

Mullion continued as it he hadn't even heard Tom speak. "Once the ransoms are paid... and they are coming in nicely, I might add, you will be divided and sent to work in the mines or as servants to help keep the camp grounds clean. Latrine duty as it were." he laughed. " We will go and bring home the master in less than two days." said Mullion as he shoved Alan towards the door.

They also grabbed Terry, Tom, and James. Tied their arms behind them and started to drag them all away. Jesse began to panic as his brother was being taken away and he tried to run to him. Mullion took one hand off Alan to grab Jesse by the shirt collar and throw him to the ground hard. Jesse landed on his left elbow and cried out in pain. Terry broke free of his guard and knelt down beside him. Unable to hold him because of his bonds.

"Jesse! It's going to be okay, just stay put, ...please!"

Alan took advantage of Mullion letting go as he tried to help the other guard pull Terry back up. Mistake. Alan temporarily free turned and put a knee to Mullion's groin, causing Mullion to double over in pain.

"You're so pathetic that you have to hurt little kids?" Alan spat. He was about to give another kick, but was stopped by sever pain to his back as one of the other guards struck him between the shoulder-blades with a metal night stick. He fell to the ground gasping for air as pain over-whelmed him. Before he could recover Mullion pulled him up held him with one hand as he delivered a blow of his own to Alan's right lower rib cage with his fist. Alan started to collapse, but was grabbed and drug out of the cell with the others.

As the boys were being drug from the building where they were held captive, they looked about trying to take in the area around them looking for any possible avenue of escape. They were down cast as it was desert sand in every direction as far as they could see. Then Alan and Terry's eyes met after they both spotted two cargo planes at the far end of the complex. Raised eyebrows were the only exchange between them.

Now Alan was able to understand what Farrelli was trying to tell him 'sky-plane'.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"You say the word is out, that even when the ramsons are paid this 'Hood' fella doesn't plan on setting them free?" Parker sounded skeptical as he listened to comments made in the small dimly lit room. A room that held some of the lowest most diabolical slime to walk the face of the earth.

"Yeah, some call him 'the master' he kidnaps workers from poor villages from around the world; whenever, he needs replacement laborers. He doesn't care where he gets them. Worse thing ya can do is get on his bad side," replied a heavy set balding man. "This isn't the first time he's had his thugs pull something like this off. The word is that the same fate awaits these young ones he took, once the ransom is paid. I wouldn't want to be any of them, and I sure wouldn't want to meet any of his thugs in a dark alley."

"The master?...Oh, you mean the Hood. I've 'erd of 'em. How'd he ever get away with such a horrible crime, to be sure?" asked Parker.

"Heard he had his top thugs fly in. Took 'em from right under the officials noses, these are said to be boys from the richest of the rich. He wanted to show the world governments that he can strike at anytime, anywhere.." said a tall skinny man with long greasy hair. "Show that no one is safe from his treachary. That no one can stop him."

It was all Parker could do to hold back his anger, but he knew he had to stay in character, it he were to get the much needed information. "Why'd 'e want young boys? They won't last long in the mines? Especially the young ones. Sides I'd 'eard the 'Hood' was in the brig. You sure It was the 'Hoods' doing"

"Word is out he'll be free 'fore long. Only his thugs coulda pulled something like this with such perfect timing. It' just a good thing someone was able to save those other boys they tried to knock off." said the balding man.

"I heared this is just a 'ittle pay back to some who helped land him in the brig in the first place." sneered another. "Payback; which, is why he'll never return 'em evan if the ransom is paid."

"Yeah he wants their families and the whole world to pay... for him being put in a prison," replied the greesy haired man.

"I think maybe he has stretched himself to far on this one,... those boys parents will never stop looking, or the different governments as it's said these boys parents are involved in a lot of military secretes and what not." said another.

The balding man replied. " I even 'erd one on 'em is Jeff Tracy's youngest –- can you imagine? 'Ez got his hand in a lot of world projects."

"But," Parker replied, as he tried to keep calm over the horrific information he was hearing, "if he doesn't return these boys after the ransom's been paid – he'll never be able to get more money if 'en e tries something like this again. No one will ever trust 'em again!"

"Posh, he'll 'ave so much money, he won't have to do this again! Sides like I said... pay-backs. I heard he want to make Tracy pay a thousand times over for landing im in the brig."

"So, any idea where he may have taken 'em?" asked Parker trying to act nonchalant, though on the inside his very sour stomach was in knots.

"No idea. It's said he has several camps and mines, and he moves 'em at the slightest hint of anyone getting too close, also he divides em so they're harder to trace."

"Sounds like 'e's got it pretty well thought out. Any idea when he'll start splitting them up?"

"Last I 'erd it'll be soon, once he's free."

Parker gave a great sigh, finishing the one drink he had been nursing, "Well, I guess I'll be getting along. See ya again sometime." Parker stood and left to get back to Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, with his sad, devastating news.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*

Parker, was down cast as he arrived to deliver his sad news.

"Mi Lady, I fear I do not have good news!"

"Let's call Jeff and the boys, save you from having to repeat the news twice."

"Very good mi Lady." With that he touched the screen and activated the direct vid-com to Tracy Island.

As Parker gave his report, evan he could not keep the anger and disgust out of his voice as he revealed his sad information of what was in store for the boys..

Everyone was downcast, none daring to speak, less they expose their feelings of despair. "How can people like that exist,...let alone get away with it in a world as advanced as this?" cried Gordon, worry as well as anger in his voice.

Grandma Ruth who had been silentl up until now, said with a fierce anger in her voice, "Jeff there has to be a way to find Alan and the other poor boys. This will be as devastating to their families as well."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

Finally Virgil spoke, his voice soft and strained. "Shouldn't we reveal to the FBI our information, and let the other families decide if they want to continue to deal with this scum?"

"John is there anyway to find some of thes camps or illegal mines through some of your back door techniques?" asked Jeff.

John startled and raised his eye brows, as did the others, His father did not approve of some of his means of getting information, so this request took him totally by surprise.

"I'll do my best to get what we need! But, I'd not say anything just yet to the FBI, as tracing the money maybe our only way in at this point, and if any of them stop payment it may change the time table and not in our favor."

Jeff ran his hand through his hair, as he pondered, "Okay, we will hold off saying anything for another twenty four hours."

"Penny we somehow must convince the authorites to be on guard for an escape attempt," said Jeff. "Parker can you give John more background that might help locate some of camps?"

"I'll will again advise them, but without revealing my sources it will be difficult ." said Lady Penelope.

"I will do my best to be of service Mr. Tracy." replied Parker.

"John keep track of money already sent, so we can help recover it...I don't want these vermin to be able to reap any reward."

"FAB, dad." This was one of the few times John was glad he was up in five. At this point he was the only one who could do something, other than sit and wait.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Smeada laughed at the boys. "It will be much easier if you cooperate with me. I already know of the contracts your parents are involved with? If you wait until the master arrives he will be much harder on you. You will make a short vidio asking, no begging them to do whatever is neccessary to gain your freedom."

"No way!"

"Never!"

"You're worse than scum. I bet you could walk under the belly of a worm with a hat on!" Alan growled out.

Smeada just placed her face very close to his as she said. "You have no idea how low, to get what I want."

Then she flipped away her hair flying back. "Well you were given your chance. Now I must leave to pick up the master. The finality of your fate will rest on his and maybe I will put in a g-o-o-d word for you."

"The Hood's in jail!" Alan spat angrily, trying to mask the desperation he felt.

"Not for long. I assure you, not for long." She laughed, smirking at the look of desperation on the boys faces. "I dare say I will enjoy watching you, who think are so much better than us, sweat as you work the mines."

"You will never get away with this!"

"Stupid boys! We already have."

The boys wanted to strike out, but their efforts were fruitless as the bonds held them securely.

Smeada laughed and waved to Mullion to return them to their cell.

The boys were taken back to the cell and thrown in. As the other boys untied them they never said a word. Terry just hugged Jesse, tears streaming down his face.

"Terry, what's the matter?" Jesse was still holding his injured elbow, his voice quavered.

Terry didn't answer, he just held him all the tighter. The other three just sat staring into space.

It was almost an hour later when Alan seemed to break from the dark spell cast on them.

"We have to get out of here, or die trying. Even that would be better then working in the mines till we die, our families never knowing what became of us. Farrelli said there are others here who also want to get away. There has to be a way to get ourselves as well as the others out of here. We've also got to find a way to warn the prison where "Hood" is being held. If they try to break him out a lot of people could be hurt or killed!"

Terry, James and Tom nodded in silence. The younger boys, their eyes wide with fright, looked from face to face.

Jesse looked up to his brother's face and quietly said, "They're never going to let us go are they?"

No one answered. Terry just held his brother more tightly. So deep in their thoughts no one heard a plane take off.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*a**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

It was late in the evening, when they heard the door slowly open. Everyone momentarily froze in fear. Then quietly Farrelli and two others slipped in, much to the boy's relief as she motioned for Alan to come over.

"The witch has gone to bring back the master. When she back it is too late!"

"How'd you get past the guard?" asked Alan, then drew back as a guard also entered.

"This is Belay. He and I are one. No one knows. It is forbidden without the master's permission!" said Farrelli fearfully. Then she indicated the young girl with her.

"I am Katheryn Marie Montoya. I was kidnapped thirteen months ago. Just before I was brought to this camp a few months ago, they gave me a couple of young children to look after. They too were kidnapped."

"You speak english?" Alan said excitedly.

"Yes, my father is an ambassator and I have been to many schools around the world. When Farrelli told me you to had been brought here I couldn't believe it. Surely with such a large group there will be evan more people looking for us, maybe this time they will be successful."

"Katie?" Kayie Montoya?"

Katheryn looked over, suddenly tears fell as she cried, "Tommy? Tommy King. Oh No! They got you too! Your family must be devastated."

"You two know each other?" asked Terry walking over.

"Tommy," she smiled, "Tommy, I mean Tom's sister is my best friend. She's okay isn't she? Please tell me they didn't get her too?"

"No I had just talked to her the day before they took us, she was home for a weeks visit. I can't believe your here! Tess always believed you'd be found. Are you alright? They didn't...hurt you?"

"No, I just have to help the other servants at whichever camp I'm taken to. Since I arrived here I've been assigned to looking after some fraternal twins that were take a few months ago."

Alan continued, "what do you mean maybe this time?"

"About six months ago a couple of men tried to get me away, but we were caught... they took them away and .I was moved to another camp. I never heard what happened to them."

Alan then turned back to Farrelli and Belay. "What's your stay in all this?"

"I am with child." Farrelli placed her hand protectively over her abdomin. "We want our child. Must get away. When the master finds out he will take our child. Then we will be severly punished and never see our child again. We do not want this for our child...If we help you,... your families will help us?"

"YES! Definitely YES!" said Alan excitedly. "Are there any vehicles?" Farrelli looked at him obviously not understanding his choice of words.

"Vehicle," translated Kathryn.

"None big enough for all." said Farrelli unhappily.

Alan sat thinking, then suddenly grabbed the bars in front of him, startling Farrelli causing her to jump back. Quickly he tried to reassure her. "Our shoes." Alan pointed to his and the others bare feet. "Can you get our shoes?"

"Yes, but not the key to the cell door. Mullion has taken it with him."

"Can you get me a piece of metal like a... ah... file or nail?"

Farrelli again looked puzzled. Kathyn did her best to translate.

Farrelli smiled and nodded the affirmative. "But how to get a way? Truck to small for all!"

"Is the other plane still here? Does it have fuel in it?"

"Not sure. Some. It is the one you were brought here in."

By now the other boys had also come over to get in on the conversation.

"Mullion and Smeada's sister Transom, only ones to fly."

"I can fly us!" said Alan hoping he was right. "How many guards are left?"

"Many, but...if I fix breakfast, can make them sleep."

"Okay. First get the shoes and nail. Tell those who are going to come with us, to be ready." said Alan.

Tom turned to Alan. "You sure know how to fly a plane like that? And what about fuel and..."

"Well... I've never flown that model, but I think I can manage, I've helped fly several different Tracy corp planes. As far as fuel I guess we won't know till we get i that plane."

"You're willing to risk all our lives on an 'I think?' Not to mention you've still got a head injury! You're willing to put every ones life on the line with an 'I THINK'!" said Tom, his voice full of doubt.

"Tom,' said Katheryn. "It can be no worse then forever being away from your family, picking up after these scum or worse for you and the older boys working in the mines never seeing your families again and them never knowing what happened to you. Never having closure."

"Your right...Tess says it's hard to see your parents and grandparents, Your mom can't help crying whenever she stops by. I don't want my family to have to suffer and always...keep wondering."

Terry asked anxiously, "what about the cell door? You telling me YOU can pick a lock?"

Alan gave a sly smile, "Well, ah...yeah I can if I have the right equipment. Look, I know it's taking a big chance, but the alternative is just not very appealing to me. If you can come up with an alternitive idea, I'd be all ears. The Hood is due back tomorrow and I so do not want to be here when he arrives. If you think Smeada is bad. the Hood is a thousand times worse and considers everyone and everything beneath him to be used or killed as he sees fit."

Tom, Terry and the others looked at each other.

"Your right."said Terry. "I'd rather take our chances. My brother and I are in."

"I'm in," said James.

"So am I and the twins. If there is any possible chance of getting away and seeing our families again, it will be worth the risk. Besides from what I have learned through out the camps I've been to this so called 'master is a horible wicked person. Everyone fears him and will do just about anything to stay out of his sight."

Alan continued, "In the family business, I've helped to fly a lot of different kinds of planes, so I think I can figure it out." Alan paused and looked down, before looking back up and looking Tom straight in the eyes. "Look I know it's a long shot, but I've had the opportunity to test fly different planes for my dad's company. Though I admit I usually had one of my older brothers with me. As far as the head – I do still have a bad headache, but it's not as bad as what will happen if I...we stay here."

He looked into their eyes, then continued. "One way or the other I'm getting out of here – Smeada has already shown us what they have in mind and I don't want any part of it. She and the others have gone to break the 'Hood' out of jail. I can't even begin to tell you how dangerous and vile he truely is, and I'm not sticking around to introduce you! If any of you want to try and get most of you into a couple of the trucks I'll act a diversion, but whatever you decide we have to act fast, there isn't much time!"

Tom frowned as he looked around the cell meeting anxious eyes. Then he look over to his sister's best friend before he spoke. "Alan is right. It would be far worse to stay here. I just hate to put the kind of stress and responsibility on you," he said turning back to Alan, "But the plane is our only hope. Splitting up will never work." He turned to the rest of the group, "Okay everyone lets be in agreement, this is what happens if we stay."

After Tom with the help of the others explained what was in store for them if they stayed, every one agreed. They knew it was taking a huge chance, that they could easily crash. But at least then their families would know what happened to them. It would be better than the alternative, of working and dying in the mines their famies never knowing what became of them, and/or giving up government secrets in an unsuccessful attempt to get thrm back.

"Belay and I will make sure the others understand, before they decide, but we for sure will go with you."

"So will the twins and I."

With that Katheryn, Farelli and Belay left to carefully spread the word.

"We're all in," said the rest of the boys in unison.

They all tried to settle down to an uneasy sleep, as they waited to see if Farrelli and the others could come through.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Smeada walked into the prison with an air of superiority about her. She was led to a visiting room and after a few minutes the Hood was brought to her, armed guards at his sides. Hood moved forward and sat down in front of her.

"You know what to do." The Hood said quietly. Smeada smiled evilly then reached out and took his hands in hers. The Hood shut his eyes then began to smile, as he felt more power surge through his body. Slowly he opened his eyes and along with Smeada's, they began to turn red. The guards clutched their heads then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Let us go!" said the Hood as he shook off his shackles. Both strolled out of the prison, no one registering what was happening.

After boarding the waiting plane, Hood said. "Well done. Now let's be off, my prizes await me. Now Jeff Tracy you will know my wrath. I will bring you and the world to your knees."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A*J

"D-D-DAD, do you th-think w-we have a c-ch-chance of g-getting Al-Alan b-back?" asked a teary eyed Fermat.

"I h-hope we c-can, b-but at this p-point,... I j-j-just don't know."

Fermat leaned into his fathers' chest. Tears rolling down his cheeks. "He c-could h-h-have g-gotten away. W- Why d-does h-he always have to b-be the h-he-hero?"

"It's j-just like you t-told the de-detective – Th-that's the kind of h-heart he has. And I'll al-always be grateful h-he has,... or I w-wouldn't have you n-now."

Both Brains and Fermat held each other for a long time, giving each other comfort and strength. The other Tracy's just sat quietly, each with tears of their own as they listened.

Jeff thought about how he and Alan had fought that night. How upset Alan had been that Jeff had not shown him more support. He really had after all been working hard to prove himself. His grades were outstanding compared to the past. Yes he had been out past curfew, but he had tried to explain, and Jeff would not listen, why had he been so stubborn that night. He rubbed his temples and then placed his face in his hands, truly sick at heart.

"Why dad? Why can't I even get a feeling one way or the other as to whether or not Alan is even still alive? I've always been able to tell in the past?" Tin Tin cried as her mom and dad held her.

"I can not say for sure daughter. It may be your uncle has discovered a new way to block mister Alan from your thoughts."

"But he's in jail?"

"Yes, but I fear he may have found someone with similar powers and may have transmitted some of his power to that person or persons for storage, until he takes them back. In the meantime he trains and perfects what is left as he waits. When he takes the stored powers back he becomes stronger still."

"How could that be possible Kyrano?" asked Scott.

"I can not say for sure. My abilities are limited, but I used to hear stories when I was growing up of how if a person with the power were very strong they could transfer their power to another for a time, if it suits their purpose. How long they can maintain it I can not say. They then can take them back when they are ready. I believe my brother's powers may be that strong, since he spent all those years developing them. He has always been drawn to the darker side of our abilities."

Jeff and the boys as well as Brains and Fermat, all sighed as they thought about the possibilities if that were happening.

Then Virgil asked, "Kyrano, if it is possible then could that someone use those powers to get the 'Hood' out of jail and make the guards believe he is still there?"

"I do believe that it is possiblity."

"John! Get in touch with the authorities' let them know of this new information. Have them check on him frequently and advise us if there is a change in his status, or if he has had any visitors in the last couple of months. If they give you any grief – have Penny talk to them!"

"FAB, dad!"

"Tin Tin,... with you permission Kyrano,... let us know if you begin to sense anything again, please... As long as it will not cause you harm in anyway."

Tin Tin smiled at her father who nodded his consent. "FAB, Mr. Tracy."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The authorities' pretty much told John that he was making a mountain out of a mole hill, and refused to even check the status of the Hood.

"Yes John. I and Parker will visit the prison ourselves. The consequences are just too large to ignore. This new information is most disturbing."

"Thanks Lady P. I'll be waiting to hear back from you."

It wasn't long after Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and Parker arrived to the prison that their worst fears were confirmed.

Much to the embarressment of the warden, the HOOD had indeed escaped. No one had seen anything, but all complained of sever headaches.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The first rays of sun were just starting to show themselves when the boys awoke to the outside door being opened. For the first time since they had been kidnapped they felt some hope, as Farrelli and two other women appeared carrying in their shawls the boys shoes and a large nail. They squeezed them through the bars.

Alan gratefully took his shoes and the nail then turned to get a cup of water. While the other were busy getting their shoes sorted and put on, Alan wiggled and pulled at the inside heel of his shoes. "Thank you!" he whispered looking upward. He removed a small square metal object placed it in his mouth and took a drink. "Brains, I sure hope this thing works." He whispered to himself, then took the nail and went to work on the cell lock. By the time the others had their shoes on, the door was open.

"Nice going." said Tom and James.

Alan turned to Farrelli. "Did you get the other guards taken care of?"

"Those that are awake, but there are still some who sleep, who have not yet eaten. Must be careful. My husband has locked the guards door, but not sure how long it will hold them."

"You and Katheryn get the others who want to go and start heading to the plane. Tell them to be very quiet!" Alan turned to the others, "Ready?"

They all put their hands in on top of each other and said as one, "LET'S GO!"

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Brains, Fermat, Tin Tin, and the rest of the Tracy's were laying about the different sofas and chairs around the office. Scott sat at the desk, his head in his hands, Jeff stepped out to talk with Karano and have some much needed coffee. Penny had only a short time ago affirmed their worst fears, 'HOOD' had indeed escaped.

Suddenly Tin Tin cried out, "He's alive!"

"What?" cried the others in unison.

The vid-com came alive blinking John's portrait, at almost the same instant. Scott was on the vid immediately. "John what do you have?"

"The emergency tracker has come on, I'm sending the coordinates now!"

Everyone came running over. Scott standing behind Jeff. Hope filling the room.

Jeff tempered the mood with caution, as he went into command mode. "John notify the FBI and military, get the coordinates to them. The FBI can notify the other families that there maybe some hope. Scott, get Thunderbird One in the air. Virgil, you Gordon and I will take Thunderbird Two. Brains you Fermat and Tin Tin man control and coordinate with John. Let's just hope this really is Alan and not someone else, who has gotten control of the transmitter. Also notify Penny and Parker."

"FAB!" they all said as they headed to their posts.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The boys headed to the door. Alan, Terry and Tom peered out, as James tried his best to keep the other boys quiet, their excitement and fear breaking through. The way seemed clear, no guards about. They were dismayed at how far away the plane seemed at the end of the runway.

"Do you really think we can get everyone there before one of the guards hear us?" asked Terry.

"That is a far piece to be sure," replied Tom. "Look coming from behind that building, oh, oh my gosh there's got to be fifty to sixty men, women and kids!"

"We'll never make it, with all of them. Where did they all come from?"

"Farrelli said there were a lot who wanted to get away, but..." Alan's voice trailed off as he suddenly felt the immensity of what they were about to try, and self doubt started to over take stopped and stared at the large numbers. Could he really risk all their lives? Did they realize how minuscule their chances were?"

Tom and Terry shook him to get his attention. "Come on Alan we gotta go!" Alan just looked at them doubt written all over his face.

"Don't do this Alan, you gave us hope that we could actually get out of here, now come on." growled Tom. "Remember we all agreed... the alternative out weighed the risks."

"How are we going to get all those people out there on board before the guards catch us?" asked James..

Alan snapped back into 'ThunderBird' mode. "We could hot wire the truck – get all of us in it and pick up the smaller kids and women on the way. The rest will have to run for it." replied Alan.

"And if they just start shooting at us?" asked James.

"It's a risk we're going to have to take. We'll never get everyone to get everyone to the plane in time if we don't," replied Terry.

"Let's go for it!" said Tom.

Tom, Terry and James, carefully helped the other boys into the back of the truck. Meanwhile Alan got ready to hotwire the truck. Tom jumped in the drivers' seat and then gave Alan a thumbs up. Alan quickly put the wires together and the truck engine roared to life. He jumped aboard and they took off towards the group heading for the aircraft. Pulling up beside them, Terry and James jumped out and began helping the smaller children in. Katheryn came up with the her charges. "They're pretty young. You sure they understand the danger?"

"Believe me they want to go home and this is the only way."

Alan told the men and older kids to start running for the plane.

"With all this noise I can't believe no one has come out after us yet!" cried James.

Farrelli accompanying the smaller kids said, "Many sleep from the food and Belay locked the other guards door."

James and Alan smiled as Alan called to Tom, "Let's get going. By the time we get the ones in the truck on board, the others should be here! In the meantime I can start checking the engines, while you get the rest on board."

Tom drove as quickly as possible over to the plane and Alan and James climbed up and managed to climb through a cockpit window then went to release the door to the plane, and lowered the stairs. Then quickly headed back up to the cockpit to start a prefight check and acquaint himself as much as possible with this type of aircraft.

The others helped everyone onto the plane. Alan also said a quick prayer to whoever maybe listening, "please let there be enough fuel." If not, all of this would be for naught. Alan straped himself in and yelled to the others to do the same as he prepared to start the engines.

Just as the last of the truck group climbed aboard the running group reached the door, most panting heavily. As they started to climb up the ladder, gunfire was heard.

"They're breaking through the door, hurry," yelled Belay, panic clearly in his voice, as he tried to push the last ones up. Farrelli quickly translated. Though most understood just by the panic in his voice and actions.

"Alan, we're pulling in the ladder now and securing the door. Get this thing going!" yelled Terry.

Slowly the props started to sputter and turn. It seemed an eternity, but finely they turned over and Alan started to move the plane around to taxi into position for take off. As they sat waiting for the rpm's to come up to full speed for take off, they started to hear the ping of bullets bouncing off the plane.

"Get everyone into a sitting position!" yelled Alan. Tom took up position in the co-pilots seat.

"We're ready! Go! GO!" yelled Terry and James. "Get us out of here now or we're all dead!"

Alan pushed the engine to full throttle then released the brake and the plane took off down the runway. Tom was wide eyed as they came closer and closer to the end of the make shift runway. Alan pulled back the yoke as hard as he could, pain in his shoulder and back reminding him of his injury. "Tom pull the yoke on your side." yelled Alan.

Tom complied the end of the runway coming nearer and nearer. Both Alan and Tom held their breath. Ever so slowly the plane lifted into the air. The sound of laughter, crying, and sobs of relief erupted from the back of the plane. Alan smiled, relief clearly on his face, as he smiled at his co-pilot, as he guided the plane to a safe cruising height.

"Okay Tom, send Belay up here, maybe he can give us some idea as to which way we should be heading."

Farrelli, Belay and Kathern came forward. Thanking the boys for helping them to escape.

"We're not safe yet." said Alan. "Belay can you tell me where we are? At least some landmark?"

"You are over the country of Dubarry, the Indian Ocean is to tour northeast." Kateryn translated for him.

"DuBarry? Wow,... well for sure we can't land anywhere near here. It's a real hotspot, war-lords, bands of terroists and no real leader, other than whoever has the most power at the time."

"How are we going to find help, Alan? Not to mention a place to land!" asked Tom.

"Put on the headset and place the dials on N-911, then call mayday, lost aircraft in need of assistance. We'll just have to hope someone can pick us up. If we were in DuBarry, then once we reach the ocean, Australia should be approximately eight hundred miles to the northeast."

"Where'd you ever learn that? I never even heard of DuBarry," replied Tom.

"My brother John used to drill me on geography, said it'd come in handy when I'd least expect it. Boy was he ever right! Remind me to tell him sometime," grinned Alan.

"Are you sure we have enough fuel?"

"If this fuel gage is correct we have enough fuel for approximatly nine hundred miles, if we don't run into any storms, a bad head wind or any other problems. So we better hope someone can pick us up and give some better coordinates."

Tom gave him a disbeliving look. Alan just shrugged. There was not much else he could do or say.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird One, Two and command," called John.

"Go ahead Thunderbird Five."

"The transmitter shows to be on the move, slowly for a short distance, but now it appears they're in the air moving at two-hundred knots an hour. If it is indeed them... they are in a plane, over the country Dubarry. Looks like a heading of north east!"

"DuBarry!" cried Scott, "that's one of the most war-torn countries around."

"John notify the authorities, see if they have anything close to the area to check things out." said Jeff. "Then see if you can figure out where they are heading, and if you can contact them."

"FAB!"

Gordon spoke for all when he said, "It has to be them. It just has to."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The Hood sat in the seat of the plane resting, when suddenly his eyes shot open and hatred came over his face as he called out angrily, "Mullion, Transom!"

Transom was already on her way back to the back of the plane when she heard him call. "Sir, we've just received word that the boys have escaped."

"What?" screamed Smeada.

"They've taken the other plane and many of the servants with them."

Hood's eyes blazed with hatred, "Get a hold of General Kendra, tell him I will make him more powerful than any other war-lord if he shoots down that plane! I want 'NO' survivors!"

"Yes sir. Right a way sir!" said Transom as she almost ran back up to the cockpit.

The Hoods eyes blazed red, "you will never get away from me Alan Tracy!"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"You will never escape me Alan Tracy!"

J*SJ*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"Tom, keep calling for help." said Alan fighting to keep his voice calm. A cold chill ran down his spine and a feeling of doubt and dread seemed to penetrate his very soul. At first he tried to shake it off as just nerves, but it wasn't long before the voice and laugh in his head was unmistakable... HOOD, and he had to be somewhere close, Alan was sure of it. Desperatly Alan fought to push him from his mind.

"I can't get anyone! What if the radio isn't working? What are we going to do about landing?" cried Tom.

"Just keep trying." said Alan quietly, trying to hide the fear that was steadily growing in his heart, from betraying him, in his voice.

By this time Terry and James come forward.

"Everyone okay back there? It was a pretty rough take off without seatbelts." said Alan.

"We're away and right now that is all that matters," replied Terry.

"A few bumps and bruises, nothing to worry about," said James.

"Unless we get someone to answer us soon and tell us where we can land, we are going to to have a really big problem!" said Tom.

"Maybe you'd better check and see if there are any life rafts aboard just in case we have to ditch." said Alan. There was no way he wanted to tell the others of the nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach, and voice in his head, that told him the Hood or his henchmen were somewhere near.

As they gave each other an anxious look, Alan said, "just want to be prepared... Tom, keep calling on the radio."

The others went to check. Each knowing there was little else they could do.

"Mayday, Mayday, this is lost aircraft can anyone hear us?" Tom continued to call.

Belay, Farrelli, and James continued to check things out. Terry came back up to the cockpit and Tom kept changing channels and calling, "Mayday! Mayday! Can anyone hear us?" His voice becoming more desprerate each time he called and there was no reply.

"There are no life rafts." said Terry, as he came back up to the cockpit.

Alan just tried to focus on flying the craft, hoping he was correct on his calculations, knowing he didn't have the foggiest idea how to land an aircraft on the water, though for now he kept those thoughts to himself, also the high altitude was making his head ache, even more.

"This is international Rescue, can we assist you lost aircraft?"

Alan, Tom and Terry looked at each other and broke into wide grins. That voice was absolutely music to Alan's ears

"This is lost aircraft, we have approximately eighty people on board. We think we are heading northeast over the Indian ocean, leaving the country of DuBarry. We need help finding a safe place to land. Hopefully in a neutral country." said Tom a mixture of fear and hope in his voice.

"I've got you on scope, you are heading northeast, Australia is just under eight hundred miles east... you need to change your heading just a little to... two-niner-six. How much fuel do you have and can you identify yourselves further?"

"You can call us freedom flight, we were kidnapped from a school in North America several days ago, we have just escaped from our captors." said Tom happily.

Alan was more than willing to let Tom do the talking, so he could concentrate on flying, because right now his head felt like it could explode and his stomach was churning. But hearing his brother's voice was like recieving a lifeline, giving him an inner strength to keep going.

"Are you the boys kidnapped from Wharton Academy?"

"That would be us – all twelve of us and about sixty to seventy others who were also held against their will! Also we have three who were kidnapped long before us, with us. Our pilot says If the instruments on this craft are correct we have barely enough fuel to make it, it will be VERY close, if no complications, and no detours!" Though Alan was relieved to hear his brother's voice, and would have loved to call John by name, he knew it wasn't possible at this time.

John too had to fight to keep the happiness out of his reply. "Who is your pilot?"

"That would be Alan Tracy. My name is Tom King."

"You say you have others who had been kidnapped with you?'

"Yes all twelve of us from Whartons, a Katheryn Montoya, and Jack and Jillian McGregger."

"Thank goodness! You all have a lot of people looking for you, who will be very happy to hear you are alive! Now as to getting you to a safe place, I'm sending your coordinates to the USS Carolina, as she is the closest aircraft carrier to you. Also I will let the Thunderbirds know of your location to see if they can lend a hand. Stay on this frequentcy."

"Ten-Four," replied Tom. Terry went to let the others know, help from the navy and International Rescue was coming!

When Jesse heard the 'ThunderBirds were coming he proudly announced to Jack and Jillian, "For sure everything will be fine, cuz the ThunderBirds are coming."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*AA**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"Thunderbirds One, Two and command, I've been in contact with Alan! Or at least the old cargo plane he is flying. They're heading toward Australia, but extreamly tight on fuel. The USS Carolina is close and have agreed to launch an escort, as it is a dangerous zone they are still near. ThunderBird One, you should be along side her in eighteen point five minutes. Scott he's on frequency, B-921! I'm not sure why, but Alan hasn't engaged in any communication. A boy by the name of Tom King is acting as the radio operator, but has confirmed Alan is the pilot."

"FAB, John." said Scott, unable to keep a smile of relief from spreading across his face.

"Thank heavens," said a greatly relieved Jeff. John could hear the other brothers yell with happiness.

"Good going John!" said Scott as he pushed One to capacity and then some.

"Anytime, bro. Now lets get Alan and the others home!"

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"Lost aircraft, freedom flight this is International Rescue."

"This is freedom flight, go ahead." replied Tom.

"The Aircraft Carrier, USS Carolina is sending fighters to escort you as you are still in an area considered hostile. Also ThunderBirds One and Two are heading towards will decide best course of action on arrival."

"Ten-four! We can't begin to tell you how relieved we are that you have found us!" cried Tom.

For the first time since they had escaped, Alan felt a real sense of relief. Maybe things would work out after all. The voice must have been his imagination after all.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"Lost aircraft, this is Thunderbird One, of International rescue, how do you read?" asked Scott his voice that of calm and full of authority.

"Loud and clear, it-it's good to hear your voice!" Alan replied trying to keep the mixture of relief, joy, and fear out of his voice.

"FAB! Lost aircraft. You can call me op 1."

"Op 1, my name is Alan Tracy and my co-pilot is Tom King."

"Actually, Alan is the only pilot. I'm just trying to help with the radio." Tom correccted as he smiled at Alan.

"Well glad to know you both. I'll be along side in eight point five minutes. There's a lot of people waiting for all of you. We'll make sure you get to them!"

"Lost aircraft this is Captain Jennifer Conley, of the ship USS Carolina, good to hear from you, we'll be at your side in two minutes. We will help escort you to a safe destination."

"Thanks! You don't know how grateful we are to hear from all of you." replied Tom.

Scott smiled, he knew.

"Lost aircraft from Thunderbird Five." called John.

"Go ahead ThunderBird Five." said Alan. In an instanst the feeling of dread and nausea in the pit of his stomach was back.

"There are four unidentified aircraft coming up on your tail." said John doing his best to keep his voice calm.

"What? Who are they?'' cried Tom.

Captain Conley broke in, "looks like you've picked up some bandits on your tail. Flight Three prepare for intercept."

"What? What are we going to do?" cried Terry. The panic clearly in his voice.

"Alan, this is Op 1. Pull up, get your altitude up, NOW!"

"Fa,...Ten four." yelled Alan, then turning to Terry, "get to the back tell everyone to get down and hang on as best they can!"

Ping, ping, ping. "Oh my gosh their shooting at us, their shooting at us!" screamed Tom.

Alan pulled the yoke back. The cargo ship not meant for such maneuvers was slow to respond, but slowly it started to climb upwards. Shattering metal was heard as the bullets began to penetrate the hull.

Terry fought hard to keep his balance and get to the back to warn the others.

"Hang on lost aircraft, we'll be intercepting in thirty seconds." yelled Captain Conley.

More shattering metal, along with screams of terror. Alan kept trying to gain more altitude, suddenly he lurched forward as he felt his own left leg being penatrated. Pain and nausea shot through him. Desperately he fought to stave off the darkness that promised to take him away from his pain. For a moment the plane started to dive.

"ALAN" screamed Tom, as he again made his way up to the cockpit.

Scott and the others could hear what was happening, but could do nothing but push their birds even more.

Scott could see what was happening on his radar and yelled, "Alan, pull up! Pull up!"

Alan struggled to regain controll. Again he pulled back hard on the yoke, slowly pulling the plane out of the dive.

The aircraft from the USS Carolina flew by to intercept the bandits, taking out three, and letting a wounded fourth try to limp home. "This is Captain Conley, I'm going to circle to check out the damage to your aircraft."

"Ten-four." replied Alan weakly.

Though Alan had regained temporary control, he knew it would not last, as the plane was shaky badly and it was all he could do to hold the yoke to keep it from going into another dive. He was unable to use his left leg, His face was white and diaphoretic from pain, fear, and now blood loss. Alan could feel the warm blood flowing from his leg. How could he have ever thought he could get them all out of there safely? They were all going to die and it was his fault, his never failing optimism had led them all here. Worse, he was sure he could hear the Hood laughing, "You will fail young Tracy, you and all the little sheep with you."

"No," cried Alan. "No, no,no. Please help me, let someone help us!"

"What'd you say Alan? Alan you okay?" asked Tom.

"Boys just hang in there. Just hold her steady," said Captain Conley. "The Thunderbirds will be here soon."

"We're trying" cried Tom. His own fear keeping him from realizing that the only pilot was now badly wounded.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Fighting to keep the aircraft steady,and control the pain and emotional turmoil running unabated throughout his body, Alan turned to Tom and said. "You'd better check on the others, tell them to brace as much as possible."

"Okay Alan." Tom acknowledged and left to head to the back to check on the others.

Once Tom left Alan called, "Op 1." He tried to keep the pain and fear under control, but tears began to cloud his vision as he fought to keep them in check.

"Alan, good job. I'll be along side you in one minute. Are you okay?" Scott asked trying to sound reassuring. He could feel more than hear the over whelming emotions attacking his little brother..

A pause, then trying to get his voice under control, Alan replied, "No Op 1," he still feared calling Scott by name lest someone were listening. "It's bad, they must've gotten a fuel tank and tail section, cuz the fuel gage is going down fast and she's trying to bank to the left, and the yoke is shaking and not responding well."

Captain Conley pulled up along the left side of the stricken aircraft. "You're tail section is shot up pretty bad. Just keep holding steady. We will figure something out once the ThunderBirds arrive."

Scott now pulled along side of the cargo heart breaking as he saw the horrific damage. Maintaining calm in his voice he asked, "Alan I'm right beside you. Are you all right?"

"Sc...Op 1,….I'm scared…. Tom—went-back-to-check—on-the-others again. They were-going–to—free—the—HOOD—He was-coming we—had to—get—out—but is this-any—better-all these- people—they—were— c-counting —on me.-What—if we don't-make it?" Alan's voice was gasps as he tried to keep his breathing under control and fight the fear, pain, and blood loss that threatened to make him pass out.

Jeff and the others listened to the conversation, their hearts in their throats. The situation Alan was in would be nearly impossible for an adult to deal with, let alone a fifteen year old boy. A kid, in reality, that was what Alan was, a kid, a very mature kid (most of the time) but still just a kid. No one else said anything, deciding what Alan needed the most now was his field commander to calm him.

Scott was beside himself. He too knew what Alan needed, but he would have to do it, without revealing their relationship.

"I know you are Alan, it's okay, I and Captain Conely are here and the others will be here within ten minutes. We had already heard about the Hood, and yes they did break him out, so you were right to escape. Captain Conley is right,... the tail section has taken a beating, but we're going to get you through this!... Are you yourself alright?" There was no response.

"Alan talk to me! Are you injured?" Scott was becoming frantic at not receiving a reply. The mike was open, and he could hear a lot of screams in the back ground. Suddenly he heard Tom's voice.

"Alan, Shawn and Chris have both been hit with shrapnel as well as some of the others, Terry, James and Kathryn are trying to show everyone how to hold pressure and stop the bleeding." Suddenly he yelled, "Alan your leg! Oh my gosh!... It's all shot up and bleeding all over the place! Terry, get up front quick!"

The Tracy family's fists were white with the tension as they griped either controls or sides of their respective chairs, as they listened to the terror, and panic.

"Just find something to make a tourniquet with." replied Alan hoarsely.

Thunderbird One, Captain Conley and ThunderBird Two were hearing all of the conversations as were Five and command center. True fear in their hearts, knowing that at this time there was little they could do.

Terry came up saw the absolute pallor of Alan's face and knew the teen was badly injured. They heard Virgil and Scott now both calling over the radio trying to get their attention. Tom finally got back on the radio, "Op 1, Op 1, can you read me?"

"I've got you Tom. Tell me what's going on?"

"Alan's leg is bleeding badly? He's the only one who knows anything about flying!" Tom's voice was screeching as panic started to over take him given the situation.

"Tom," called Scott, "Tom, I need you to calm down! Op three is going to tell you what to do."

"Okay Tom, this is Op three on Thunderbird two,... first calm down. You need to get direct pressure on the wound and prepare to place a tourniquet at least four inches above the wound. If you can't stop the bleeding with pressure you'll have to apply a tourniquet." Virgil voice was calm, but his insides were churning.

"Terry's trying but it's not stopping."

"Okay take a cloth, cord or whatever you have to tie around his leg then tie a piece of wood, metal whatever you can to the cloth and start to twist, just until the bleeding stops. Then tie it off."

Terry did as instructed as quickly as his shaking hands would allow. Alan grimaced from the pain, but tried to ignore it by concentrating on keeping the aircraft from going into a nose dive. Sweat running down his face from the effort.

"He's got it stopped." said Alan weakly. "S, Op 1 she's-really-vibrating-and the fuel-gage is down-it's a-quarter tank now!"

By now the other jets from Flight Three of the USS Carolina had come back from chasing the now lone bandit, coming along side the severly stricken craft.

Captain Conley again addressed the stricken plane's pilot. "You've got heavy damage. The fuel is spilling out at a tremendous pace. You'll never be able to make it to land. Can you try to head towards the aircraft carrier, in case you have to ditch?"

"D-Di-Ditch? No... I know n-nothing about l-la-landing on w-water!" Alan's voice was strained beyond belief, as panic threatened to overwhelm.

"The waters to choppy and there is too much damage for a controlled ditch." said Scott tersely. " Everyone just hold on for a moment... Thunderbird Two from One, I've got an idea."

"Go ahead One." This time it was Jeff's voice on the radio. Alan almost cried out at hearing his fathers voice.

"Alan, Captain Conley, are you listening?"

"I've g-got you, S-Op 1, go-ahead." said Alan weakly.

"Go ahead," replied Captain Conely.

Scott and the others were very concerned over how shaky and weak Alan sounded, but there was no choice, but to continue.

"Captain Conley, contact your ship, see if they can clear an area where a cargo plane can be set down. Thunderbird Two and Alan, I'm going to come underneath the plane and match your speed then hold you up until Two can come in and get the clamps on you... Alan, when I give you the order,... YOU will cut the power to the left engine where it's spilling fuel. I will continue to hold you until Thunderbird Two has it's clamps secured. You will then cut your engine completely. ThunderBird Two will then give you a ride and set you down aboard the ship. Does everyone understand?" Again there was a long pause.

Jeff cut in, using his commanders voice, trying to inspire Alan. "It will work! Alan you can do this. Do you read me?"

"Yes-yes sir-I'll d-do it."

"Good boy! Tell the others to hang on."

"I'll tell them." said Terry as he made his way to the back.

As the others in back were told of the plan, a mixture of cries of fears and relief were heard.

Terry held tightly onto Jesse. As Kathryn gathered in her charges, Jack ans Jillian.

"Don't worry guys, the ThunderBirds will take care of us," said Jesse his voice confident in the belief that with the ThunderBirds there, nothing could go wrong.

Terry just prayed his little brother was right.

"The ship will have an area ready to the aft section." radioed Captain Conley. "We will watch your backs and make sure we have no further interruptions from any other outside forces!"

"Thank you Captain." replied Scott, as he prepared to come under the stricken aircraft. "Okay Alan I'm coming in from below, cut your left engine only."

Alan grimaced,reached up and punched a couple of buttons. "The—panel—is-damaged, I'm not-sure-if I was able—to—shut—it—down-all the way."

The prop began to sputter, then started to flame, sending panic throughout, as those in the back looked out the window, screaming when they saw the flames. Finally the flames disipated, but then the plane started to bank left. Alan desperately strained to pull the yoke back, screams of terror filled the plane.

Alan felt even more guilt when he heard a voice cry out, "We're all gonna die."

Suddenly there was a jolt as Scott guided thunderbird one into position and skillfully bringing all his Air Force training to bare, he lifted the cargo plane level.

"Fantastic job Alan!" cried Scott as he slowly helped the crippled plane change direction towards the waiting aircraft carrier.

"Well done Alan, we'll be with you shortly," said Jeff, his voice proud and relieved, as ThunderBird Two arrived. "Nice job, Op 1."

Alan was unable to acknowledge the praise evan if it had registared as all his effort was being put into staying conscious and following his field commanders instructions.

Jeff maneuvered Thunderbird Two into position, while Virgil and Gordon went to man the magnetic clamps.

"Boys we may only get one shot at this so make it count! I don't think Alan's in any shape for a do over."

"FAB, dad" they both said in unison.

Jeff slowly maneuvering the giant mamoth over the stricken aircraft, knowing that not only was his son counting on the Thunderbirds, but so too were the other eighty odd passengers on the plane and their waiting families.

Scott fought the controls of Thunderbird One as he slowed to matched the speed of the heavy cargo plane to keep it steady and keep it from tumbling off. Silently he prayed Thunderbird Two would catch it with the clamps first time.

Not that he doubted, his brothers ability, but he was all to aware of the severity of the situation. Once the clamps were on, while Alan shut down the engine completely, approxitmatly thirty seconds, he would be supporting the entire weight of the heavy plane as they pulled the clamps tight. It was an extreamly dangerous maneuver, but at this point they had no other choice, and Scott trusted his bird explicitly to do whatever he asked of it.

"Thunderbird Two is in position! Op 1, Alan, are you ready?" asked Jeff.

"FAB." Scott answered.

"R-RE-Ready." replied Alan his voice weak and shaky.

"Virgil, Gordon, ready?"

"FAB!"

"Alan, I will tell you when to shut the engine down. Wait for my command." said Scott.

"Okay-Op-Op 1."

"Clamps locked and ready... Firing," called Virgil.

"We've- got- it!... Dad, Scott,... we're secure!" yelled Gordon.

"Okay! Alan shut the plane engine down,... Now!."

Alan reached up and pulled the lever and pushed the yoke forward. Again the prop engine sputtered, and flamed for a short time before coming to a compleate stop, the flame going out. The plane lurched forward. Scott expecting this, maneuvered Thunderbird One to hold it up level until Jeff could finish tightening Two's hold.

"Well done everyone!" called Jeff. "Now let's get this plane to the ship."

There were many relieved sighs and tears of relief, as Thunderbird Two began its track to the aircraft carrier. Though Thunderbird One was no longer needed to support the plane, Scott stayed close, not wanting to leave his little brother.

"Thunderbird Two to Captain Conley." called Virgil.

"Go ahead Thunderbird Two."

"Please alert your ship our ETA is seven minutes. They'll need several medics standing by – sounds like there are several injuries."

"Ten – four! Fantastic work Thunderbirds!"

"Thanks." said Scott, "but we'll all feel better once the plane is completely secured and the passengers are taken care of."

"The carrier and personnel will be standing by." said Captain Conley.

"Alan." called Jeff.

"Go-a-ahead." Alan replied tiredly.

"Just hang on. It won't be long now. You did a great job! You all did!"

Alan didn't answer, instead Tom King answered, "Ten four, and from all of us, THANK YOU!"

Alan just sat back, at last able to take a moment for himself and let the mutitude of emotions he had been holding in for so long work themselves to the surface, but not compleatly escape as only a single tear rolled down his cheek. Then he heard the dreaded voice in his head once again. "There is no escape Alan! I will come again."

Alan let out a long sigh, "NO!" he tried to push the Hood from his mind. What would happen now? How would Alan's family and others react to how he had handled things?

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The last bandit tried to limp back to base. General Kendra radioed to the Hood to let him know of the failed attempt to bring the cargo plane down.

"I am truely sorry, but I lost three of my best pilots; when we were attacked by US fighters. There will be another time and then we will be the victors!"

"Yes General Kendra, for us there will be another time,...but not for you!" The Hoods voice was hard and cold. His eyes blazed red.

General Kendra's hands grabbed a hold of his head as the pain kept him from being able to do anything, except watch in fear as his plane dove to the earth below becoming a giant, but short lived fireball.

The Hood shut his eyes and began to chant quietly in his own mysterious language.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Alan sat back, trying to push the Hoods voice from his mind, and the worries voiced by the Hood of how his actions would be judged.

"You endangered everyone Alan! You put lives at risk, just because you wanted to be a 'ThunderBird' like your family. Tisk, tisk, Alan you'll never be like them. You'll always be the little brother who can't be like the will never fit in. You are a failure!"

"The ThunderBirds will save us, won't they Alan?" Aquestion Jesse had asked and Alan had promised they would.

"We love you Alan." Alan thought he could hear the voices of his family. But that wasn't possible, was it? Then to his dismay he again heard the words of the Hood over and over again.

Alan let out a deep sigh. So many thoughts running through his mind. He felt his head would explode.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Jeff set the cargo plane down smoothly on the deck of the aircraft carrier and held over it, like a mother hen protecting her chicks, until the plane was secured by the aircraft carrier's crew. Then Gordon released the clamps.

The ships admiral called to Thunderbird Two. "Nice work Thunderbirds – We'll be heading for a base in Australia."

"Ten-four. We'll notify the FBI who can contact the boy's families and let them know. We appreciate all you have done. We will contact you again after your people have had time to evaluate all the boys conditions, then pass that on to their families as well." said Jeff.

"Ten-four, Thunderbirds. We should have the information within the hour."

ThunderBirds One and Two started off towards home. Again switching to a private radio channel.

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One, Five, and command. John, call Penny and Parker, have them pick me up at the old unused base in Austrailia, we've used in the past. Then I'll head straight to the hospital with them.. The rest of you head back to the island. Scott you get Tracy One ready, while Virgil and Gordon take Three to get John. Bring the emergency packed suitcases." said Jeff in command voice leaving no room for argument.

"Brains you had better help Scott check One over, for any damage, she preformed above and beyond her designated capabilities. Also John have Penny put out a notice IR will be out of service for awhile."

"FAB dad."

" Mr T—Tracy... G-Gordon, I'll h-h-ha - get the preflight checks d-done so three w-will be r-ready for t-take-off as s-so-soon as you a-arrive," said Brains.

"FAB, Brains," Gordon replied.

"That will work. Brains, thank you." said Jeff

"And I'll have Five set on automatic, by the time you dock, so we can make a quick turn around," put in John.

"FAB!" They all set about their tasks.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan leaned forward placing his head in his hands, relief that they were at last safe slowly sank in. Unfortunatly the nausea and head pain he had been ignoring came back with a vengeance, along with the new pain in his injured leg. He slumped back into the seat resting his aching head on the back of the seat. His skin was very cool and pallor, evidence of the large amount of blood he had already lost. Tom, Terry, and Jesse came up to his side. One look and Tom immediately went to find a medic. Jesse came up placed a hand on Alan's shoulder. Alan attempted to give him a weak smile. But more than what his very serious injuries would cause, he began to experience a real feeling of fear as under his breath he whispered "no, never...you're wrong!"

"Alan. Alan what's wrong?" asked Terry. His worry as to Alan's condition increasing. Alan gave no no further response.

"You were right Alan, the Thunderbirds did come look for us!" cried an excited Jesse.

Alan was to weak to even respond, but gave his hand a small squeeze. "Hang in there Alan, we're to close for you to give up now!" cried Terry. "Medic, we need a medic now!"

The cargo plane secured, the medics began to swarm aboard the plane and began to triage the passengers and send them to appropriate areas for treatment. For what they had just been through, they were all very lucky. Some large lacerations, but the bleeding had been controlled, a few fractures and an abundance of bumps and bruises.

Tom came running back and yelled for help. A couple of the medics headed up front. When they reached Alan he was no longer able to talk, just look at them with glazed over eyes, his skin exhibiting extremely diaphorisis and pallor.

"Alert Dr Volz we've got a critical," called the first medic. His partner immediately made radio contact with the the ship's hospital area, and called for a stokes basket. Then began to help his partner move Alan so he could be better assessed. Large bore IV's were immediately started and NS hung and run wide open. As soon as the basket arrived Alan was loaded in carefully after a splint and dressing had been applied to his leg. Then quickly he was taken to the surgery. The other boys were frozen with fear as they saw Alan being taken away.

Jesse looked up at his big brother. "Terry do you think Alan will be okay?"

"I hope so Jesse. I hope so."

"Please take care of him, we wouldn't be here at all except for him," many others cried. Other ship personnel tried to reassure them as they too were taken off the plane to other areas for treatment.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two," called Scott.

"Go ahead son," replied Jeff.

"Dad, if Two's going to drop you off to wait for Lady P why don't I pick up Gordon and head back so he and Brains can get started up to get John. Once you've made connections Virgil can bring two home, and finish helping me get things ready for the return flight. I'll check One over for any obvious damage and can help Virg do his post flight checks."

"Sounds like a good idea. While were waiting, maybe we can get word on Alan and the other boys condition. Brains, Virgil, Gordon you okay with this plan?"

"FAB, dad! FAB M-Mr T-Tracy."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

As soon as Alan arrived in the ship's surgery Dr Volz took charge. Several blood tests and a CT of the head, abdomin, and an x-ray of the left leg were ordered, Alan was also placed on high flow oxygen, per a non-rebreather mask.

Looking at the results Dr Volz was amazed that the young boy was able to stay conscious and do the things the others had said he did. The CT revealed several old small contusions to his brain. They were very concerned over the bullet that had fractured Alan's femur just above his knee. Not only had he lost a lot of blood from this wound, but the fracture itself extended into the growth plate and would most likely need the expert care of a orthopedic surgeon to prevent permanent damage to his left leg. He had two rib fractures to his lower right chest wall, his left shoulder muscel was strained, a very large contusion of black and purple was over his back between his shoulder blades. Alan remained very hypotensive, his heart rate, tachycardic at 150 bpm, his skin cool, diaphoretic and pallor. His Hgb and Hct were low enough to warrant giving a unit of packed RBC's, type 'O' without waiting for parental consent, to hold him while his own blood was typed and crossed specific for two more units if need be.

With the oxygen and fluids as well as the blood, Alan's color and vital signs improved and he remained conscious, but very lethargic. Alan offered no conversation other than to answer basic questions of "can you rate your pain, Do you know where you are, when's your birthday, ect."

Alan asked how the others were doing, but otherwise showed little interest in what was going on around him. This in particular had the doctor worried. Dr Volz could blame part of it on his head injuries, or the trauma all the boys had just been through, but somehow he felt there was something deeper going on. The other younger boys closer to Alan's age, whose injuries were not life-threatening seemed happy to be on the ship and talk about their adventure. The older boys, like Alan kept to themselves.

When asked about some of the things the other boys claimed he did for them, Alan would just reply, "I really don't remember a lot of those things."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*

At the designated pick-up, Thunderbird One waited for Thunderbird Two to set down. Scott picked up Gordon and was air born quickly, so as to get things moving. He was more than a little anxious that it would be several hours before he could even start to get back to his youngest brother, and his patience was very low. He, as did the others just wanted to see Alan again.

"Keep us informed of any news!"

"We will Scott," replied Virgil,

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G**A**J

Virgil contacted the aircraft carrier to get an update on each of the boys condition that International Rescue could pass on to the parents, so they too could make plans for heading to the base to pick up their children. The admiral was happy to oblige. All the boys showed mild to moderate dehydration, and all, save Alan Tracy, seemed to suffer moderate to sever headaches of an undetermined cause. Alan's head pain seemed to be due to several blows that resulted in several contusions that appeared to be days old on the CT.

Admiral Stevens was thrilled to reveal that Katheryn Marie Montoya, who had been missing for over a year was well, though a little under weight had relatively no injuries other than a few bumps and bruises as did her two young charges Jack and Jillian Mcgregger. Jesse Jackson had a fractured elbow, Michael Myhre, Scott Burke and Shawn Fitzgerald, each had minor shrapnel injuries and Jose Manuel had a fractured ankle. Terry Jackson, Tom King, James Nolan, Steve Burke, Seven Philips and Richard Solberg had mutiple small to moderate lacerations, bumps and bruises. Alan Tracy had head injuries, a badly injured left leg from the shrapnel that entered the plane, his left shoulder looked to have been dislocated at some point and he had two days old fractured ribs and many contusions. He had needed an immediate blood transfusion due to the leg injury. Though physically he was stable for the moment, he was listed in guarded condition, as he didn't seem to be responding mentally as well as they had expected.

It was all Virgil could do not to reveal his wanting more information on his little brother; however, he thanked the admiral and assured him that the information on their conditions and the expected arrival time to the military base would be quickly and confidentionally passed on to the anxiously waiting families. When Virgil told his father of Alan's condition Jeff continued the characteristic pacing as he waited for Lady Penelope and Parker to arrive.

"They'll be here soon dad," said Virgil. Though in truth he was just as anxious as Jeff, especially after the news of Alan's injuries. "He'll be okay! He's probably just completely exhausted. I mean what he's been through and the way he has handled things would stress out an adult and he is just barely fifteen."

Jeff knew Virgil was probably right, but he just couldn't get the feeling that there was more to this, to go away. His youngest son was normally anything but quiet. No, he had to get to his son and access the situation for himself. His pacing continued. They heard Three ask for clearence so that Brains and Gordon could go and pick up John. Relief came over him as he saw the pink car come into view. Quickly Jeff changed into civilian clothes. The exchange made, the little pink car took off for the naval base and Virgil headed for the island pushing his bird to its limits and beyond.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Scott looked at Gordon when they received the news, no words were exchanged. Scott thought about how venerable Alan had sounded on the radio. His big brother concerns kicking into high gear. ThunderBird One arrived at the island in record time. He told Gordon to take off with Brains while he did post flight checks and then he would start to get Tracy One ready. Gordon for his part did not have to be told twice.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

John knowing the boys were safe, immediately put a virus in the system that would return all monies to their origin and then destroy itself as it went leaving the low-life vermin responsible for this outrageously cruel behavior with nothing... and no way to track it back. He chuckled to himself at this talent.

John passed the conditions of the boys on to the FBI who would notify the parents, so they could make plans for meeting their missing children at the US naval base in Australia. Then he placed Five on automatic and went to pack his bag so to be ready as soon as Three arrived.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

As Gordon raced up the ramp to Three, Brains had the prefight checks done and was already calling command for clearance to take off. Within minutes they were airborne. They were just over half way when Virgil landed his bird with ease into it's home on the island. Quickly he did the post flight checks, then went to find his oldest brother. He didn't have to go far as Scott was standing on the cat-walk waiting for him to exit. "I thought you'd be checking for damage to your bird and doing the preflight checks for Tracy One?"

"Already done. My bird has some scratches, but otherwise held up perfectly. I was just going back in and gather the emergency suitcases for everyone when I heard you pull in. I thought maybe you'd have an update on Alans' condition."

"He's taken a beating for sure, but sounds like they've got his physical injuries pretty well stabilized. Though he'll need an orthopedic specialist to deal with his leg injury and may need more blood."

Scott raised an eyebrow, indicating for Virgil to go on. He knew from his quiet demeanor that there was something else very wrong.

"Dad and I are more worried about the emotional side of all this. They seem to think Alan's head injuries are worse than the CT has revealed as he doesn't seem to be responding mentally as well as they feel he should be."

"Well he has been through a lot for a kid his age." replied Scott slowly.

"True, but somehow, something is just not fitting together. I know he was kind of quiet after the first encounter with the Hood, but he snapped out of it quickly enough, and it was his entire family that was at stake then. Something is different. I just can't get a handle on it just yet."

"Yeah. I know he was pretty shaking on the radio, but he had a lot of injuries to contend with and he handled everything fine. I can't shake the feeling this goes back to the night everything went down. I didn't believe him at first and I think he knew that." Scott hung his head in regret.

"Well your not the only one. We all kinda missed the boat that night."

The brothers by now were into the office, being greeted by Tin Tin, and Fermat, so they curtailed their discussion for now. Then all helped to gather the suitcases and loaded them into Tracy One, then again ended up in the office to await the arrival of Thunderbird Three.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*SJ*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Gordon brought Thunderbird Three in for the usual smooth docking with Five. John was on board in minutes and they were ready for the return trip. Brains and Gordon opted to let John take pilot, Gordon to co-pilot and Brains a comfortable passenger seat.

"You heard the report on Alan?" asked Gordon.

"Yeah just finished talking to Virg and I must say I'm more than a little worried." replied John, he paused for a couple of minutes then again initiated conversation.

"Did you know dad was going to rethink his decision on backing Alan about the headmasters' complaint that night this all went down? It's just to bad this had to happen before he had a chance to talk to him."

"I wondered the way dad came to his defence when Alan called that night," replied Gordon.

John raised an eyebrow, "How could they even think Alan would make up such a story? Alan has a temper and he's pulled some outlandish pranks at times, but never anything that would put anyone in danger!"

"I think that is why dad told us he would never lie about something like this."

"Is that how he worded it? Did Alan hear him say that?"

"I guess, I never really thought about it. I suppose he could have, the mike was open."

"Brains, would it be okay for us to talk with Fermat about Alan?"

Brains looked at both boys,. He usually didn't like to get between any family problems. "I'm n-not s-su—sure he w-will b-be w-wi—willing to betray Al-Alans t—tr-trust, but you can a-ask."

"What about you Brains, what are your observations?"

"It's r-really n-not m-my place to s-say."

"Please Brains!"

"W-well lets j-just s-say being the s-s-son of a h-he—hero and b-br—brother to f-four w-well accomplished m-m-men, w-wo—would be h-hard f-for anyone t-to live up t-to. A l-l-l-l-lo- tremeandous amount of p-pre—pressure."

"Thanks Brains, we needed to hear that." There was little conversation the rest of the trip back.

On three's arrival they all met in the office. Kyrano, Onahna had sandwiches and drinks ready. Insisting they eat before leaving knowing they would probably miss a good many meals until they were with their brother and sure of his recovery. Kyrano, Onahna, Tin Tin, Brains and Fermat would keep track of things on the island. Brains stating he would give the birds a major going over, so to be ready when they all returned. The preflight checks had been done and everything loaded on Tracy one.

"Before we go…" John paused for a moment, looked at Tin Tin and Fermat, at their fathers and then back to them. "Can you two fill us in a little as to Alan's state of mind the night all this went down?"

Tin Tin and Fermat looked at each other, then their fathers, who gave them reassuring smiles.

"Please it might help us to understand better, we need to understand if we are to help Alan...all... of us heal."

Taking a deep breath Tin Tin started off, "Alan has just as much talent as the rest of you, maybe more. He just hasn't had the opportunity to fully develop it yet. He is a very kind and caring person, but he does not allow himself any room for failure."

Fermat continued, "a- all I'm g-go-going to say is A-Alan was v-very h-hu-hurt and angry w-when he l-l-left that n-night. M-Mo-Mostly h-hurt, that no m-matter how h-hard he t-t-tr-tries you will n-not accept him or t-tr-trust him. He c-cou-could have j-just s-sa-saved himself, but again he i-ig-ign-ignored his own s-sa-safety and p-put others w-we-well being b-before himself! He j-ju—just wanted y-you to be p-pr-proud of h-him." Fermat lowered his eyes, feeling he had maybe said to much.

Grandma also listened and her heart was heavy with worry. She would be unable to accompany her boys due to spells of angina and the onset of an episode of gout making it's presence know in sever pain in her foot. The family doctor had strongly forbade her to travel. Her grandsons looked at her knowing how upsetting this was to her.

Grandma looked to all her boys. "You get going. At this time I would only cause everyone more worry. I'll just consentrate on over coming this malady and be ready to take over when you bring my grandson home."

"Thanks grandma." said Scott. He and the others gave her a kiss on the cheek as they one by one also thanked Tin Tin and Fermat for their distressing but truthful words.

Scott cleared for takeoff, Virgil acted as co-pilot. The four brothers remained in their own thoughts as Scott headed Tracy One down the runway at last on the way to Australia and their youngest brother.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Parker couldn't get FAB 1 to the base fast enough as far as Jeff was concerned, and only Penny's gentle hand kept him from getting out and trying to push to make the little car fly faster. "We will be there soon Jeff, try to be patient."

Jeff gave her a small smile, "you know that's not one of my better qualities."

Lady Penelope just smiled warmly and gave his hand a squeeze.

When they finally arrived, they were taken to the base commander. After formalities Jeff was finally allowed over to the hospital. He whispered in Lady Penelopes ear, "thank you, I would not have gotten through that without you."

"Your welcome Jeff."

Finally Jeff was able to head to his youngest son.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Just before the ship docked, it was determined that Alan could have visiters for a short time. Farrelli, Belay and Katheryn came to see him in the ship's surgery. He thanked them warmly for their help in securing their get-a-way. "As soon as I can I will speak to my father about helping you to find a new home, and work!"

Both thanked him and said they would always be indebted. With Katheryn helping with some of the translation they talked a little about the fact that the Hood and his vengeful companions were still at large, each knowing that as long as they were, none of them would be able to stop looking over their shoulders. Farrelli just said, "for now we will just accept each day as a gift."

"It's me and the other guys that are indebted to you...Katheryn you said there are other camps like this one?" asked Alan.

"Yes, many slaves and guards are exchanged monthly. "I have been taken to seven. Always transported at night by airplane and few windows. From what I learned this practice of exchange includes all but a few that are in charge of the camps. It keeps guards and prisonors from forming bonds. Also making it harder for families of prisoners from tracing them."

Alan sighed, as he thought of what could have happened to all of them. He knew the Hood would again come after he and the others. It was just a matter of when. The Hood never forgave anyone, especially those who interfered with his plans.

Alan again turned to Farrelli and Belay, "Well thank you again for your help. I hope everything will work out for you and you find the peace and life you deserve."

Farrelli gave him a peck on the cheek as they left, Alan put a hand to his cheek that managed to turn a light shade of pink.

"It's nice to see a little color in your face. You had everyone pretty worried when they first took you off the plane." said Katheryn. She stayed to talk a while longer.

"Thanks for helping with translation. Are you nervous about seeing your family after such a long time?"

Katheryn looked as if she were about to cry.

"I'm sorry I had no right to pry."

Shaking her head she finally answered, "No, no it's not that. I can hardly wait to be held by my parents again. It's j-just that my grandparents were quite elderly and not in good health, and I'm afraid I'll be told...told I may have lost one or both of them. The one thing that kept me going was the dream of getting home with my whole family and now I realize that may not be the case. I know it's silly, but it's a reality... I'm not sure I can handle. Also I know I have changed. I don't want to go back to being a social butterfly anymore. I want to do something with my life and find a way to help others. Maybe become a social worker or a doctor, a psychologist...I'm not sure my father will approve."

"Anyone who can deal with what you have and still beable to help with the twins, looking out for them like you did, can handle anything... But I guess I can understand how you feel; somewhat, when I'm sent away to school I worry constantly about my family and they're not good about telling me when one of them is hurt. I'd much rather know, but just can't seem to make them understand. I'm not sure that they will approve of the way I handled myself. Putting everyone in such danger. I..." Alan began to cough and winced as pain over took him. Katheryn called for the doctor. "I'm sorry Ka.."

Katheryn raised her hand in a gesture to stop him from continuing. "Don't be. We all owe so much to you. None of us may have seen our families again except for you. I know you and the others have gone through a lot of pain and suffering, but my grandmother always used to say, "for everything there is a reason. Be patient things will work out in ways we least expect. The Hood and his band of thugs obviously didn't realize that by taking all of you they brought even more world opinion down on themselves and you and the other have saved us. I will always be greatful. I hope you will stay in touch."

"I'd like that. There's a paper over on the table, if you want I'll give you my e-mail address."

Katheryn quickly wrote down Alan's address, before he again started to cough; which, in turn aggrevated his injuries, sending a wave of intense pain throughout his body.

'i'm sorry Alan."

"Not... your... fault,... see ya later."

"Okay." Katheryn replied as she headed back to her room and the twins.

Dr Volz came in and gave Alan a strong dose of pain medicine. Alan quickly surrendered to the drug induced sleep.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The twins, Kathern and boys were transferred to the base hospital after thanking the crew that had helped to first rescue and then taken care of them. The other passengers, including Farelli and Belay, were taken to a fully equipped barracks, surrounded by a fence, until their circumstances could be processed. Many were worried that somehow they would be sent back to the Hood. Being locked in a fenced area, even as nice a one as this was, left them very nervous and feeling as though they were still prisoners.

Alan missed the transfer itself as the injuries and pain medicines given him had finally caught up, and he had fallen into a deep sleep. It was several hours later when he thought he heard someone calling his name.

"Allie, come on Allie open your eyes for me."

Alan squinted his eyes and tried to ignore the intruder, as sleep had felt so good, waking up, he was starting to feel the pain, and nausea again.

Then he heard, or rather felt another voice, "you'll never get away Alan, I can always find you!"

Alan began to whimper and became sweaty, he wanted to get up and run, but something heavy was on his leg, holding him back, his breathing and pulse increased and the nausea won over. He began to vomit.

He heard more voices, then a strong arm supporting his head and a cool cloth against his face. The voice was familiar, and seemed to offer comfort and a feeling of security. Slowly the pain, nausea, vomiting eased. He again heard the gentle reassuring voice, as he drifted back into welcomed sleep.

"Allie, it's okay son. Your going to be okay." Jeff looked at the doctor worriedly. "He seems to be in so much discomfort."

"Mr Tracy, Alan is physically and mentally exhausted. I've also given him some drugs for the pain and vomiting. Hopefully when he awakens again, it will be better. I'd also his blood counts are still low I'd like to give him another unit of blood, as I think this will help speed his recovery," said Dr Volz.

"As long as it helps him, do it!" replied Jeff.

Dr Volz explained to Jeff what could be expected from the physical injuries. Then gave a brief account of what the older boys had told him they had been threatened with, if they did not cooroperate. It was all Jeff could do to keep up the outward appearance of calmness. Had Penny not been at his side he might not have pulled it off, as inside he was filled with rage at the people who had caused his son and the others so much pain.

"Katheryn and the boys have asked to see you, since hearing of your arrival. If you'd like I can arrange the meeting now. Alan should sleep for a couple of hours anyway."

Jeff looked at Penny and she squeezed his hand encouragently. Both looked over at Parker.

"You can be sure Mi Lady, , I won't let the lad out of me sight. I guarantee it!"

"Thank you Parker." As hard as it was to leave Alan's side, Jeff knew he had to know as much as possible what had happened to him since he had been taken. He leaned over kissed his son's forehead and then took Penny's hand and they followed Dr Volz to meet with the other boys.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Jeff could hardly believe what was being told to him. How the "mean" lady as Jesse referred to her, had especially taken a dislike to Alan and hurt and threatened him more than the others, especially when the red haired lady told her he had saved the other students from being blown up in the building.

"They, they did ...all get out, didn't they?" asked Tom.

"Yes, there were a few injuries, but nothing that could not be over come," replied Jeff.

There was a general sigh of relief that spread through the group upon Jeff's answer.

"When we asked Alan about what had happened, he couldn't remember."

Jeff was immediatly concerned, but Dr Volz cut in saying it was most likely due to his firdt head injury. He would reassess again when Alan was awake.

"What about Smeada's attitude towards him?"

Terry had said Alan thought this was because of Jeff using his money and influence to put the 'Hood' in jail, and she claimed to be his companion. Jeff and Penny gave each other a meaningful look. The boys told of how when Smeada was somehow making everyone's head hurt so terrible except for Alan, he threw a glass of water on her; which, really made her mad and she had used her power to throw him against a wall, but it had broken the 'spell' she had used on them. Most of the boys were still having headaches on and off from the experience.

Both Jeff and Penny flinched at this information. Penny shuttered as she thought about how she and Parker had also had several months of headaches from their first encounter with the Hood. Jeff and Lady Penelope sat listening to the boys accounts. From the time Alan had thrown up on Smeada, just after they had had their pictures taken, to Alan's confusion as to what had happened at the academy beforehand. Tom even apologized for trying to hurt him when he 'kept being so optimistic' but said Alan had set him straight, as he smiled sheepishly while rubbing his abdomin. Jeff raised an eyebrow, but did not question him further when it was apparent he would offer no other information.

Jesse came over placed his uninjured hand on Jeffs arm and preceded to tell him how Alan had "kicked Mullions butt, after he pushed him down causing his fractured elbow.

"He sang us a song he said his grandmother used to sing to him and his brothers when they were little. He really sings nice you know! When I asked if the Thunderbirds would help try to find us, he was sure they would. And he was right!"

Jeff couldn't help but smile at the obvious hero worship Jesse had for Alan. It so reminded him of when Alan was small and looked to his oldest brother in the same way.

The older boys also told of how they were told they would never see their families again, if they did not convince their families to tell what type of government defences their companies were involved in in addition to paying the money demands. Their families would never know if they were alive or dead. Kathern thanked Jeff stating she had give up believing she would ever get away and told of two men who were taken away after they had tried in vain to free her.

"I had pretty much given up, then the twins were brought in and helping them gave me a reason to to keep trying. Alan's optimism came through for all of us."

"You must be very proud though as to how Alan stood up to such torment," said Dr Volz.

"You have no idea, "replied Jeff."

Katheryn then quietly pulled Jeff to one side and told him of Alan's worry of how his family would react to his talking everyone into taking such a chance. Then said, "I strongly believe this was all meant to happen. That Alan was just a means God used to get all of us away from the evil of the Hood. I will always be grateful."

Penny placed a hand on Jeff's arm, as Jeff thanked Katheryn. They walked back towards Alan's room.

Dr Volz checked with Alan's nurse as they arrived back at the room. She had assured them he had remained in a peaceful sleep. Dr. Volz asked that he be notified of any change. Then turning, he shook Jeff's hand and excused himself as he left for other duties.

Jeff held Penny and laid his head on hers. "He was so upset that night when I did not believe him. I wanted to apologize, but before I could contact him again,... all this happened. Alan stayed optimistic and helped the others too. But now he's worried he may have disappointed his family and especially me."

Penny held Jeff tight and replied, "we will all just be there to give him our love and support as he needs it. Alan is a very special boy, with a very special family. You will all work through this together."

They held each other for a few more minutes then Jeff dried his eyes and they turned and went into the room. Sensing Jeff's need to be alone with Alan, Penny called out to Parker. "Parker would you be a dear and escort me to find some tea?"

"Most assuredly me lady."

"We'll also find some coffee for you Jeff."

"Thank you," he answered but his eyes never wavered from his youngest son.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A8*J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan slowly opened his eyes. He looked about trying to get his bearings. He felt his hand being held by someone. Looking over he thought it was his father sitting in the chair, but how could that be, where was he? "Dad?" he called out softly.

Jeffs head was up immediately, "Alan."

"Dad , what are you doing here?" Then he raised his head and looked around, "where are we?" Suddenly he realized his leg was in a heavy cast and he couldn't move it, his eyes opened wide and panick started to overcome him, then as his head cleared, "the plane, the others?'

"It's okay Alan, your safe and so are the others that were with you.. We're at a naval hospital in Australia."

"But…But...how...did you get here?"

Jeff was taken back at Alan's apparent loss of memory, and was unsure as to what he should say. He gripped Alan's hand tighter and was relieved when Dr. Volz chose that moment to come in.

"Ah, Alan, good to see you awake. How's your pain and nausea?"

"Okay," he replied quietly.

"Good. Lets raise you up a little," Dr Volz brought the bed up to thirty degree height then, indicated to Jeff to help him with the cup. "Try a little sip of water and we can talk a bit."

Alan looked from Jeff to Dr Volz before responding... "Okay, I guess." He gratefully took a couple of sips from the cup Jeff held for him.

"Do you remember me or anything that has happened."

Alan nervously looked between his father and Dr Volz. He closed his eyes, slowly a look of horror came across his face. "The Plane, they were shooting at us! Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is fine Alan. Try to relax. What do you remember after the shooting started?"

Alan was quiet for a while as he sank into his pillows, "A lot of pain, -then I was on a -ship and -you were, there." He looked at Dr. Volz, and was reassured when Dr Volz nodded, telling him he was correct. He continued to try and remember. "Farrelli and Belay,-I talked to them,-they're scared -that they and the others will be sent back." He looked at his dad, "You can't let that happen dad! I promised you would help them. I promised you would not let that happen!"

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen." Jeff gave Alans' hand a tight squeeze.

"Katheryn and the the twins they were taken a long time before us. Are they okay?"

"Everyone is fine."

"What else can you remember, Alan?" asked Dr Volz.

Alan sank back into the pillow and looked away saying, "I...I, ... I'm really tired."

Deciding not to push any further, Dr Volz said, "That's okay Alan. Rest, we can talk more later." He lowered the bed back down. Alan closed his eyes.

Jeff followed Dr Volz away from the bed. "Why can't he remember?" His voice filled with concern.

"I think at this point it may be more selective remembrance, some may be due to the injuries themself, the drugs and some may just be to painful or frightening. With time and reassurance I think most details will come out, although he has had a lot of blows to his head and may never recall some things. You will just have to take things slow and continue to be supportive. Let him deal with it at his own pace if he can. Bring in professionals if he needs help."

Jeff shook hands with Dr Volz, then went back over to Alan's bedside. Alan seemed to sleep.

By this time Penny had come back with a cup of tea for herself and coffee for Jeff.

"You're a lifesaver. Can you sit here while I call corporate? I want to find the best international-law lawyer for the people who helped the boys to escape. Also if Hood is running an kidnapping business, we have to get the international law onto him! The sooner the better! I don't want him to have a moments peace."

"Of course, Jeff, I won't leave Alan's side till your return. Then I too will see what I can do about tracking that monster down! I did find out the camp they were held, is in an inaccessible area in Dubarry, so I will have drones sent in to get a more accurate picture. "

"Thanks Penny." He gave her and Alan a kiss on the forehead, before leaving. Alan was asleep, but not a restful sleep. Jeff hated to leave Alans side and wanted to get back to his youngest as soon as possible, but he had made a promise to his son to help the people who had escaped with him and he intended to to keep this promise.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Tracy One was the fourth jet allowed to land at the base. After clearance Scott taxied to the assigned hanger. Debarking they all had to go through base clearance before being taken over to the hospital. The delay only adding to the stress of the situation. Finally they entered the main enterance, Jeff was just coming out of an office when he saw his family. He waved them over.

"Dad! what are you doing out here? Where's Alan? Why aren't you with him? He shouldn't be alone!" all the brothers were firing questions one after another. Jeff cracked a small smiled as he put his hands up,

"Slow down boys, I'll explain everything... I know how anxious you are to see Alan, but there are a few things you need to know beforehand." Jeff said in a more subdued voice.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**JS*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan lay in the bed his eyes shut, but his mind was racing. One minute he was thinking of the fight with his family that night, the next the sudden fear, when he ran into Mullian. He felt nauseated as he remembered running into Mullion. Then he woke up in a cage with the other boys taken. He had convinced the others that he could fly them to safety, then nearly got them all killed when they were attacked. He had admitted to his field commander, his family and anyone else on that radio frequency listening that he was scared. He really felt pathetic, everything he tried, he seemed to mess up. To his dismay he could not rid his mind of the Hood's voice, telling him his family were not proud of him.. He felt tears escape from his eyes, as his breathing rate increased.

"Alan dear wake up. Can you hear me?"

Alan felt a small gentle hand brush his bangs back from his face. Slowly he opened his eyes, and tried to focus on the gentle voice calling him. He saw the beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes of Lady Penelope, watching him. He brought a hand up trying to hide the tears as he wiped his face.

"Lady P what are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm here to celebrate your safe return to us, of course! We were all so worried about you. You did so well saving yourself as well as the others."

Alan could not make eye contact for fear of tears again escaping. "I didn't…. they wanted..." He looked away unable to finish the words. "I'm tired I need to sleep."

For a moment Penny didn't say anything, then she spoke quietly, "that's fine Alan, you rest, your family is here, they are going through clearance now. They will be here when you wake."

Alan felt his stomach churn at the thought of having to face his family so soon. Lady Penelope couldn't help but notice the mixture of emotions that crossed Alan's face at her statement. He turned to stare out the window as slowly he again fell into needed sleep.

"Parker stay with him, I need to speak with Jeff."

"Mi pleasure me lady. I won't let the lad outa mi sight!"

"Thank you Parker."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"Where is he? How is he? Can we see him?" All the Tracy brothers were asking at once.

Jeff raised his hands. "Slow down, you'll see him shortly, but there are things we need to talk about before you do, so that you can understand. Right now he is asleep. They've given me access to a room we can use when not in with Alan and if we need to make any calls."

"But I want to see him now! I-I need to see him," said Scott. "We all do."

"I know... believe me I understand," said Jeff quietly. "He's having some short term memory loss, that the doctor thinks may be due partially to the multiple head injuries he has sustained, or it could be selective due to things that were... well,... lets say were... overwhelming."

The brothers were a little taken back, what could have happened to their little brother, that they wouldn't be able to understand.

Lady Penelope walked over to Jeff and the rest and motioned for them to follow. Reluctantly they started after her.

Quietly they all entered the room. "Who's with Alan? He shouldn't be alone."

"He is not alone. Parker, will not leave his side until we can get back. Please sit down."

Their father saying please definently got their attention. After all complied Jeff continued. "Dr Volz, Penny and I have spoken with the other boys, and a young lady who had been kidnapped over a year ago. who went through this ordeal with him. Eyebrows were raised and though no one said anything, a sickening feeling began to settle in their stomaches in anticipation of what they were about to hear.

Jeff explained the details of what had happened. "As you know from our previous dealings with the Hood, one of Alans greatest fears, has always been losing his family, or feeling like he has somehow disappointed us. He and the others were threatened constantly with never seeing any of us again and told we would suffer never knowing what became of him. Then he met a girl who these scum had taken over a year ago and she told him how a couple of men who had tried to rescue her were caught. They took them into the jungle...they never came out." Penny laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Scott's face was tense as he tried to suppress a burning rage. His fists were clenched and his heart was breaking for the pain he knew his baby brother had experienced. "We have to find these people and put an end to them and their inhuman practice of kidnapping people to be used as slave labor. For sure we should be able to get them for the murder of the two guards, and of mutiple attempted murder charges at the school!"

All the brothers readily agreed. John, Virgil and Gordon fought hard not to let their own feeling get out of hand.

"But you also suggested he was worried he may have disappointed us in some way?... What way?" asked Scott.

"I don't know everything that is bothering him, but Katheryn, the young woman that escaped with him, seemed to feel one of the things was that he had talked them into letting him try to fly all of them out...knowing how dangerous it could be. That we would be upset at how he conducted himself."

"But how..."Virgil started to ask.

Penny added, "I think the Hood and his still not fully understood abilities may be playing a part in this also."

"But he wouldn't have done that if there was any other choice! He's got to know we'd understand that!" exclaimed Gordon.

"That's right, so how could he possibly think we would be mad?" said Virgil.

"Like I said, his head is a little mixed up right now, and as Dr Volz said he 's had a lot of head injuries so he may or may not remember things. and what he does might be out of sequence. I know he's worried about the Hood getting his hands on those that escaped with him again. I've already contacted some of our best international-law people to start looking into how best to facilitate getting the people who escaped with them home to their own families. Penny's team from M5 are also sending in drones to check the camp they were held at. One way or another, we -will- get - Hood - and his band of cut throats," replied Jeff in a voice filled with determination.

"But what can we do for Alan now?" asked Gordon, his voice heavy with the anguish he felt for his only younger brother.

Jeff sighed heavily, "just be there when he needs us. Right now he is experiencing what Dr Volz say is selective remembrance due to post-traumatic shock. When Dr Volz tried to press just a little further into what happened and what he remembered, Alan immediately shut down. His physical injuries though serious, will heal with time, but emotionally,... I just -don't know and my attitude the night this took place will not make it any easier."

Jeff cringed. Penny reached over and took his hand. "What's done is done. We must now stop the blame and just be there when Alan needs us. It will take time and patience, but you have one of the strongest family bonds I have ever been priviledged to witness and your extended family will be there for all of you too! Alan is strong! He has already proven this. I truly believe if we just make ourselves accessable, when he is ready he will find his way! And there is also another way to look at this!"

All eyes focused on her, "what do you mean Lady P?"

"Just think,... if you had not had the argument that night. Alan would have been in his room and would have been taken... at the same time as the other boys. Those madmen would have gotten away with their disastrous plans! Alan never would have had the chance to let you know what was happening,... or to get the other boys trapped in the library out in time."

Everyone just blinked and sat in silence as these new thoughts sank in.

Jeff's eyes were wet, but he controlled his emotions and said, "We need to concentrate on all the good things that Alan has done, because right now he is only able to focus on the bad. From what I have heard from the others, he kept his head, and despite injuries, helped figured out a plan and was able to negotiate with the locals to get them to help them, and flying that cargo plane was no small under taking."

"Quite right! Alan has proven himself over and over. We shall just convince him to look at the all the good he has done!" said Lady Penelope confidently.

"Your right," said Scott. "He admitted to me he was scared and yet still, he carried on. If that doesn't show courage I don't know what does."

"Now we will have to be careful not to over whelm him all at once. According to Dr. Volz he may have trouble remembering things, and when he does, the time table may be out of sequel. So again patience will be the key. Now I know you are all anxious to see him, so let's go see if his awake."

They headed for Alan's room.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan awoke slowly, he looked about the room, trying to get his bearings. He heard a familiar voice.

"Good-day to you master Tracy."

"Parker?"

"That would be correct sir."

"What are you doing here?

"I've been escorting 'er Ladyship, and I did promise to look out for you until your father and 'er Ladyship return."

"Ah, -where did they go?"

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer to your question, sir."

"I want to thank you Parker."

"For what, would that be sir?" Parker looked puzzled.

"I used some of your 'tricks of the trade' you taught me, so to speak, we would not have made it out without that knowledge."

Parker turned a light shade of pink as he answered, "my pleasure master Alan, my pleasure!"

Alan used the button to raise the head of the bed. His head still ached, and he had mixed feelings about seeing his family. He wanted to because he loved them all so much and had really thought he might not eve see them again, that the Hood would see to that. He shuddered at the thought, but he was also fearful that he would see disappointment in their eyes. He knew he had disappointed his dad by getting caught out after curfew, even if he hadn't meant for it to happen. He knew he had disobeyed a direct command from both his Dad and Scott, so they knew they couldn't trust him to follow orders. He had endangered almost eighty lives, saying he could fly a type of plane he had never even been in before and the worst was he had admitted he was afraid on the radio for all to hear. No one would want a coward as their backup on a mission. No, his dreams of ever becoming a full fledged 'Thunderbird' were over. Lady P had said something about his saving himself and others-she must have ment the plane, but it wasn't him, it was the "Thunderbirds" who had saved them all.

Alan had vague thoughts of a tunnel, of running, of fear he felt when Mullian had suddenly appeared. Then nothing more until waking up in a cage with the other boys. There was a horrible lady called Smeada, who very obviously did not like him. Alan gave an exasperated sigh. What was wrong with him? He was fifteen, he shouldn't feel so scared. Was that what the problem? Was he a coward? There just seemed to be so many pieces not fitting together. His head began to ache even more, to the point he was becoming nauseated. He sat there so far away in his own thoughts he didn't even notice his family enter the room.

"Hey sprout."

Alan jumped like he'd been shot, then winced as pain shot though him.

"S—sorry. I-" his voice trailed off as his eyes looked down to his feet.

"Nothing to be sorry about! Man it's good to see you! You really had us worried."

All the brothers and Jeff came up along side his bed, Lady Penelope waited out in the hall. Parker took his leave and also went out.

"Are you okay Alan? Your head hurting again?" Jeff asked after seeing the look of pain in his eyes.

"It's ok," he whispered trying not to let his voice give him away, but it was the pale/green color to his face caused by the nausea and squinting of his eyes that told the real story.

"You want to try again?" asked Virgil.

Keeping his eyes shut he tried to calm the sudden pain in his head caused by his sudden jump, dispite his efforts it just wasn't working very well.

"Okay, so its getting bad again."

"Virgil, see if you can get the doctor to come in." said Jeff worry evident in his voice.

"Sure thing, dad," replied Virgil.

Alan's shoulders slumped even more as he laid back into his pillows staring at the ceiling.

"Alan what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just...th-thinking... bout things." his voice seemed quiet and unsure.

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Don't try and push yourself to hard. You've had a very difficult week to contend with."

"But the other people, they,...they..."

Before Alan could get his next question out, Jeff continued, "before you ask, yes, I have already contacted our best international lawyers to start working on helping your friends." He took a cool cloth from the basin and wiped Alan's forehead.

A look of relief came over Alans face. "Thanks dad."

It wasn't long before a nurse came back with Virgil and after assessing Alan's vital signs gave him some IV pain and nausea meds, " About twenty minutes and you should start to feel better, though you'll be pretty sleepy."

"Thank you mame." Alan replied barely at a whisper. He yawned, his eye lids already drooping.

"Alan needs to rest. And all of you should n-o-t be in here." she addressed the other Tracy's.

The family looked as if to argue, but when nurse Hathaway just stood her ground and pointed to the door.

"Alan, we'll just go to the room they've set up for us while were here and grab some coffee, don't fight the medicine, you rest we'll be close by." said Jeff.

"But someone's gonna be here...right?" he couldn't quite hide the slight quiver in his voice or hide the fear in his eyes.

"Of course we'll be here for you, sprout!" replied Scott quickly, brushing Alans bangs from his forehead. "We will always be here for you."

Taking hold of Alan's hand and pulling up a chair, making it clear he wasn't leaving Alan's side this night. Without any other exchange Alan driffed off to sleep.

No one wanted to leave, but nurse Hathaway insisted that no more than two could be in the room.

Scott made it clear he wasn't leaving. Though Jeff too wanted to stay, he knew he had more contacts to make to ensure the safety of the others who had escaped with the boys and he wanted to personally meet Belay and Farrelli. In the end Gordon stayed with Scott, and Jeff had John go with him to meet Baley and Farrelli to help with the language barrier. While Virgil, and Parker went in search of food and drinks. Penny going to check with her vast contacts if their were any word as to the where abouts of the Hood and his band of cut-throats.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Jeff and John waited in a small room for Belay and Farrelli to arrive. "What are you hoping to gain from this meeting dad?" asked John.

"I just want to thank these peope for helping Alan and the other boys and see if we can get any other information that might help in their emotional healing." replied Jeff quietly.

The door opened and Farrelli and Belay entered tentatively as evan in their world of sufferance, they too had heard of Jefferson Grant Tracy. They slowly walked in, hand in hand hesitantly until Jeff and John stood and walked over holding out their hands to shake, Farrelli and Belay took their hands in firm grips as they smiled in relief.

With John translating Jeff thanked them then asked what they could tell him about the people who had kidknapped the boys and the camp they were taken too.

Farrelli was grateful at how John could converse with them in their own language. Belay was now able to converse and give details of the camp and the horriffic things being done. Camps were located in remote areas of several countries, that even in these moderon times remained isolated. The camp the boys had been taken to, was surrounded by a warring fractions and run by drug lords.

The Hood used his powers to manipulate the broken fractions, and if they wanted to be in charge they just had to do his bidding. General Kendra had been the lastest leader to climb to the top and far as Belay knew it would have been his planes that came after the defenceless cargo plane. Since he had failed no doubt the Hood would quickly find a replacment as he did not tolerate failure. The camp itself was used as a staging area for the Hood's unscrupulous slave labor ring. Demonstraighting once again that he saw mankind as nothing more than puppets to serve him as he saw fit.

Now Farrelli began, tears ran down her face as she admitted she was with child and Belay was the father. This had happened while the Hood was in jail. Farrelli and Belay again stated their love for each other and that they would do anything to protect the child she carried. She stated several others in the group were also in similar circumstances.

When the boys had been brought to the camp they were told their fate rested with the wishes of the 'master' on his return. When Farrelli had brought food in, Alan was able to talk to her in her native language a little. She in turn had told Belay, Katheryn and a few others. For the first time in a long while they had hope that somehow they would be able to help each other escape. Farrelli now broke compleatly and sobbed, begging that they not be sent back.

Jeff through John gave as much asurance as possible that the Hood would never get a hold of them again. Then he thanked them again before he and John walked slowly back towards the hospital.

John was evan more pale than usual as he considered all that Belay and Farrelli had told them.

Jeff placed an arm across John's shoulders. "Before you and the others arrived, Alan woke up long enough to beg me not to let the Hood get his hands on them again. From what they have told us and Alan's perspective on the danger they were in,... how could I do less than everything within my power to keep them safe and bring the world law down on the Hood."

"You read fiction books that discribe things like this happening, but to actually know people who have been subjected slave labor in this day and age is just so unbelivable... For our own little Allie to have been threatened...Dad I can not even find the words to say how I am feeling right now!" said a unusually subdued John.

Jeff gave a squeeze to his shoulder and they returned to the hospital in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

It was late when Alan awoke relieved to find Scott and Gordon by his bedside. Scott dosing in the chair and Gordon figiting as he glanced about the room looking for anything that would distract him from his current state of bordom. As he looked towards Scott contenplating if he dared do something to the sleeping form of big brother Scott, suddenly saw blue eyes watching him in amusement.

"Allie your awake!"

"Yeah and you better forget what your thinking of if you want to live."

"Man you don't know how glad I am to see you! And..." Gordon crossed his arms,... "how'd you know I was planning on doing anything?"

"Cuz, I know you, and that look of bordom I just saw." Alan's throat was dry and he began to cough. Gordon held a glass of water with a straw out for him. "Thanks. What are you doing here? And how is it Scott can still be asleep.?"

Before Gordon could answer, Scott did. "Allie, how are you feeling?" He sat up moving closer so he could push Alan's bangs back.

"I'm better this time." He tried to sit up, unsuccessfully.

"Hold on. Not to fast, you do not want to get that nausea back again." said Scott as he used the button to slowly raise the head of Alan's bed up.

"You got that right! Thanks." replied Alan as he looked from brother to brother, a worried look coming over his face as he sensed something wasn't quite right. "Something wrong?"

"No, course not, just worried about you, sprout."

"Yeah sprout, you gave us quite a scare," replied Gordon.

Alan starred at his big brothers for a long moment, then before he could say more, Virgil, John and Jeff walked in.

"Alan your awake," said Virgil as the three of them walked over to his bed.

Jeff saw the worried looks of his other two sons. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We were just telling Allie not to get up to fast or the nausea might start up again." said Scott.

"And I was about to ask them, why your all here. Who's taken care of the family business?"

"Alan," said Jeff, "we are all here because we were all worried about you. After all,... you had been kidknapped!"

The others all nodded in agreement and gave soft reassurances of how glad they were he was back with them all now, that he was safe and would recover from his physical injuries.

Alan cocked an eyebrow at this as he studied his family. Finally he said, "They told you didn't they? You know what they threatened to do to us."

For a few moments there was only an uncomfortable silence.

Finally Jeff broke the uneasy silence. "Yes Alan, we know and we know how hard it was on all of you, but they also told us how much harder they were on you."

"You know the reason." said Alan quietly. "But I wouldn't have told them!... No matter what they said or did."

"Yes we do know the reason... We also know you would never reveal anything. Alan I,... I cannot begin to tell you how proud of you I am," said Jeff as he put an arm around Alan shoulders.

"We are too", added his brothers.

Alan gave them all a skeptical look. "How can you be? I disobeyed a direct orders and... the danger I placed everyone in..."

"Alan you don't need to worry about that... Not that I want you to make a habit of disobeying orders, of course," smiled Jeff.

"You had no choice, there was no other way to get all of them away. The Hood had escaped from prison and was on his way back. From what Belay and Farrelli told us a lot of people would have faced dire straights if you had not found a way out," said John.

"But, it's worse I...I..." looking even more distressed as he tried to find the right words.

"Allie, hey come on now, we're telling you it's okay, there is nothing we can't work out," said Scott.

Alan looked at his commander and field commander and the rest of the family, "you don't understand." Alan whispered as he hung his head.

"Alan look at me as your father and not your commander for a moment." said Jeff as he lifted Alan's chin up so he could look into his eyes. He was dismayed at the deep fear, shame he saw there. Something he had never seen in those big blue eyes before. Not even when the Hood had invaded their home.

"Alan tell me what's wrong son, there is... nothing... you cannot tell me."

"B-But the radio...what I said...and the others the dangers I talked them into. If you hadn't got to us when you did..."

Now everyone had a look of confusion on their faces.

"Radio? What are you talking about? Tom King was the one running the radio You hardly spo..." John suddenly realized what Alan was saying. "You can't mean that,... Allie, stop and think about what you were undertaking at the time!"

"Want to let the rest of us in on what you're talking about!" requested Virgil.

Scott and Jeff looked to John then back to Alan. Suddenly it was as if a light bulb went off in Scott's head. He turned quickly back to Alan.

"Allie everyone was scared!"

"But I was the one who said it out loud...on the radio and anyone who heard, knew I was scared, a...a...coward. An-and It was my fault everyone was up there in danger in the first place. And.." Alan again dropped his face as tears began to fall.

"Alan, how can you even think such a thing?" replied everyone looks of compleate shock on there faces.

"Alan," said Scott. "You need to understand all of us were scared. Okay, so you said it out loud, but dispite you're feelings you took charge and did what had to be done in order to keep everyone as safe as possible."

"Safe? But..."

"Son," said Jeff, "most hero's are scared people who dispite their fears, put their feelings aside and do what needs to be done anyway. Alan,... son...you are a hero! If I didn't already know it for myself, all anyone would have to do is talk to any of the other boys and then of course Katheryn, to see how much they appreciated your leading the way out from a world that had been a nightmare for Katheryn, and could have been a fate all may have had to endur if you had not taken the lead."

Scott continued, "Alan you cannot... in any way, shape or form... believe you are somehow responsible for what the Hood attempted to do. Because of what you did the world police are now onto him and his evil practice. a lot of people are sleeping in freedom tonight."

Alan stared at his commander/father, /field commander/brother, then the rest of his family. Tears began streaming down his face as Jeff hugged him tightly. The rest of the family also placed a hand to let him know their support.

Finally Alan was able to let go, as he pulled back he looked into his father's and brothers eyes, doubly checking that this was real. His family was here and they did love him. This is 'real' he told himself over and over.

Finally Jeff spoke, "I will talk to the doctors in the morning about a plan get you home as soon as you are able, but right now you are exhausted. I want you to try to sleep tonight. The others are looking forward to seeing you tomorrow if you are up to it. Do you need anything for pain?"

"No I'm fine. I think I can sleep okay." He still had an anxious, look in his eyes.

"Alan there will be many up and down days ahead, but don't you ever feel you are alone. I and the rest of your family will always be here for you." said Jeff as he gave Alan a tighter hug.

"And tonight?"

"Don't worry sprout at least one of us will alway be here with you," said John.

Alan gave a partial smile as he snuggled back into his pillows. Jeff continued to hold his hand till he was sure Alan had fallen back asleep.

"I'll take first watch," said Jeff. "I want the rest of you to get something to eat and get some rest,"

Scott looked about to argue when Jeff continued, "Scott get some piliminary flight plans worked out for over the next several days, so we are covered as soon as the doctors give us the go ahead to take Alan home."

John couldn't help but smirk knowing the added order was an excuse to get Scott out of Alan's room.

Scott sighed, as he also knew what Jeff was up to, but also knew it was a battle he would not win, shrugging his shoulders as he turned to go, "FAB dad."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

It was almost forty eight hours later, before Alan showed any signs of waking up. Though Jeff and the others were worried, doctor Volz did his best to reassure that Alan's exhaustion and long periods of sleep would be common over the next several weeks. That he had to heal physically as well as mentally. It was to be expected that during this time his mind and body would just shut down at times to heal, and as it did the length and number of times would slowly decrease. Alan finally was awake enough to recognize where he was and what had happened.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked as he spied his father and eldest brother.

"Just over two days," Jeff replied as he watched son's face for signs of distress.

"Two days!...You're kidding right?" disbelieve clearly on his face.

"No Alan, it is no joke. But you're awake now and that is what counts." Jeff reassured.

"But dad, you and the others ...you can't be...I mean what if your needed?...I am so sorry."

"Alan I want you to understand something right now,...look at me," he gently held Alan's face in his hand, "you have nothing to be sorry for. And don't worry about the family business, we'll get back to it soon. Right now all that is important is that you and the others are safe."

Alan sighed, "Dad will I...we ever be truely free from Hood?"

"Alan...I do not know when, but I can assure you,.. we will get Hood and his parisites. The important thing now is that you and the others are safe. We will just take one day at a time."

Alan gulped as he tried to take in this information. Instead of anymore exchange he was happy to just lay his head against Jeff's chest and let the strength and love he felt from his father soak in.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"Alan darling, I as does Parker want to wish you a continued speedy recovery before we depart," said Lady Penelope as she walked in the room, giving Alan a dazzeling smile.

As much as they hated to leave, Lady Penelope and Parker would have to take their leave as their was much work to do to if there was to be any chance of finding the Hood and band of slime. "I also wanted you to know that I have already found placement for Farrelli and Belay. They will be coming with Parker and I inconspicuously. We, your father and I, wanted them safe evan before their leagal entangelments come to light. They can start their new lives in safety, while the lawyers work out the nasty details."

"Thanks Lady P, I really appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do. Now you get home and allow yourself to heal. I will be in touch with your father for updates." She gave him another dazzeling smile then took her leave. Parker following.

"Thanks again Parker."

Parker tipped his hat, "your health and safety master Alan."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G**A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The next day that Alan woke up seemed to be a turning point and from then on he was able to sleep and wake within normal amounts of sleep and awake hours. Jeff had Scott and the other boys go back to the island earlier to start getting things ready to go back into service, though he had to go into commander role in order to get Scott to comply. Now between Jeff, and Virgil with Brains on the vid-com, they were able to convince the doctors that they could continue Alans recovery at home on the island.

Dr Volz agreed, and helped to get the ball rolling, so to speak. "If I can be of any further service, please do not hesitate to call me."

" I cannot begin to thank you enough for the care you gave my son, Major." said Jeff.

After another handshake, Major Volz took his leave. Jeff turned back to Alan.

"What about the others dad? I know Lady Penelope took Farrelli and Belay to a safe place, but what about the others that escaped with us, and the guys, Katheryn and the twins?"

"Yes Penny has gotten Belay and Farrelli to safety and Katheryn the twins and the other boys have already left with their families. They were disappointed we couldn't all get together for a proper celebration. Katheryn's and Jack and Jillians' parents really wanted to meet you, but it was decided we'd give everyone some time to heal. We will have a proper get together and celebrate later. As far as the others, I have top lawyers working to get them all home to their own families as soon as possible."

For the first time since the ordeal started Alan ws able to give his dad a real smile.

Virgil helped get Alan onto Tracy One and settled for the long flight home. Alan watched out the window, as at last they began to taxi down the runway towards home. It seemed a lifetime since he'd been home. A home that for a while he thought he might never see again. Even now that he was finally enroute, he could not shake the feeling or that distant voice that kept telling him that this ordeal was not over yet.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**JS*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The Hood and his small band of cut throats had again landed back at his now mostly vacated camp. Only a few of the guards that had been locked in by Belay still remained.. The others had fled joining other small fractions in the area. The Hood looked about, his thoughts becoming darker by the minute. This had been one of his more fruitful camps. Hidden away from prying eyes, a place from; which, he could have his way with the world as he saw fit. Now it had been compromised, as even now it was being invaded by those most annoying drones. Though Mullion had brought one down, others had gotten away with their sought after information and it would not be long before the free world he dispised so much would be arriving to see if they could once again capture him. No not ever again would he allow those unworthy creatures to lay hands on him. He was furious beyond reason that his plans had once again been twarted by none other than that snippet of his arch enemy Jeff Tracy. His thoughts became as black as a moonless night. Someone had to pay for this unforgivable act.

Mullion and Transom kept clear, making themselves as scarce as possible as they preparred the plane for take off. They would take the remaining loyal guards along with themselves to another safely hidden camp.

Unfortunately Smeada had not yet learned that no one was safe, when this type of darkness encircled the master. She entered the building coming straight towards him as she spoke, "do not worry, we can always capture the young Tracy again, together we..."

Smeada never finished her statement as the Hood turned on her and with a flash of his eyes and flick of his fingerers he lifted her into the air as he crushed her trachea, then let her drop to the floor gasping as a fish out of water as she struggled for a breath of air that would never again come.

"You worthless maggot! You dare to think you can stand beside me! You have failed me twice you shall not live to fail me a third." With that he turned, his robes swirling out behind him. He walked away not waiting to see that her struggle for life would be in vain. He walked out of the building and ordered the plane to be readied for immediate take off.

Transom and Mullion quickly took note that Smeada did not come back out with the Hood. As their eyes met they both knew she never would come out again. Years of working with the Hood had hardened them in the knowledge that the Hood did not tolerate failure, nor did he ever forgive those whom he felt wronged him.

"Sir,"said Transom somewhat hesitently, "the plane is ready. Where will we be heading?"

"Back to my temple in Maylasia. I must repair the holes that have been allowed to open during my forced absence. We will bring in and preseve what we can from the other mines, before they are breeched. Then after I have restored my empire, I... will... deal with those responsible.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

It had been three weeks since everyone had returned to the island. The heavy leg cast had now been replaced with a light weight leg brace that only needed to be on when Alan was up and about, so getting around was much easier. Gordon began to work with him on strengthening exercises he could do in the water. If someone who did not know Alan were to see him they would think he was doing just fine, and physically he was healing well; however, emotionally he remained fragil, remaining quiet, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Grandma fussed and waited on him as if apoligizing for not being able to come to the naval base.

Alan kept telling her how happy he was that she was there for him now. But that had no effect on her waiting on him as much as she thought he would allow.

John had gone back up to ThunderBird Five, though he wasn't happy given the emotional termoil Alan was still experiencing. The majority of Alan's memories had returned, though those that accurred prior to waking up in the cage remained sketchy at best. Jeff and Scott were able to reassure him on issues of his disobeying orders and his admittance of being 'scared' on the radio.

"Alan," reassured Scott, "it is okay to be scared, it's what you do dispite your fear that shows your courage and you little brother showed just how couragous you are. The 'Thunderbirds' could not have pulled that rescue off if you had not held that plane steady. You were injured and the plane was heavily damaged, every person on that plane owes their life as much to you, as the ThunderBirds and the Navy. That was what would truely be known as a successful joint rescue."

Jeff had tried to assure him that though he shouldn't make a habit of disobeying orders, this time it had made the difference of life or death for many. "If you had been in your room you would have been taken as the other boys were. Fermat and the others would no longer be with us, and you..." Evan Jeff had trouble when it came to thinking what could have happened.

Alan sat on the side of the pool, thinking of Scotts and his fathers words words. For the first time in a long while he felt a real belonging with his family. If he had learned nothing else from the whole ordeal he knew without doubt his family loved and needed him as much as he did them.

Alan talked per vid phone with some of the other boys. Many would not be returning to school, dispite the extensive safety measures taken to ensure that such a brassen act could never be repeated.

As of yet no one on Tracy island had broached the subject, but Alan knew it was just a matter of time. He would have to make a choice, knowing his family would be upset if he wanted to leave the island, for they would want him where they could keep an eye on him. But he also knew they would support him no matter his discision. He was truely relieved and happy for his family's support and unconditional love.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*SJ*V*G*A**J

Alan had not yet told his family of his feelings in dealing with the Hood. That before returning to the island he was having regular thoughts of the Hood. He decided tomorrow he would again talk with Tin Tin and her father. After the first attack on the island he and Tin Tin had talked about her family's abilities, and was stunned when her father Kyrano, had told him that he too possessed tendencies toward the same, even if he chose not to develope or even acknowledge his abilities, they would always be a part of him. That is why the Hood was not able to get fully into his mind as he had the others and why he still considered Alan such a threat.

"You must be alert to my brothers increasing skills. He may not beable to hurt your mind as he does others, but he can twist your own thoughts and those of some that are close to you, if you do not remain alert to the possibilities. Trust your feelings and you will be able to distinguish that which is real and true."

Alan continued to think of his words, yet still did not comprehend their full importance to him.

Alan found himself going down to the beach more and more often. He would sit for hours just watching the waves come in. Thinking about all that had happened to him as well as the others. Though he had yet to tell his family,... he had decided to return to school, knowing if he did anything else he would be letting the Hood win. Alan was determined not to let that happen.

The rest of the family watched and worried. he was so quiet and still seemed to struggle with his confidence since returning to the island. They knew it would be hard, but they would have to be supportive, and let Alan test his wings and learn to fly again.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**JS*J*V*G*A**J

Finally Grandma took Jeff by the arm. "Get the golf cart. I think it is time we go and have a talk with Alan."

If Jeff had any doults as to the timing, he kept them to himself, quickly recognizing his mothers determined look.

They drove slowly up the beach, stopping a short distance from where Alan sat. As Jeff helped his mother to walk over, Alan finally seemed to become aware someone was near.

"Grandma! Dad! What are you doing down here? Grandma your not suppose to be doing anything strenuous."

"Fiddelsticks. My old ticker is doing just fine. I gave it time to heal and now it is time to try and help my youngest grandson to do the same... If you'll allow me."

"I know grandma, dad. I am so deeply grateful for your love and support. I was going to come and talk to you soon; anyway, so it might as well be now. I was just trying to get things straight in my own head first." He looked at them with a determination in his eyes that made Jeff's heart swell with love and pride. For a while he had feared he would not see that look in his son again.

Alan continued on, "I know I will still have up and down days, but I am healing. I'm healing because I have a loving family and friends. The other guys that were with me have families and if need be, a means of obtaining professional help. I know Belay and Farrelli will make it because of their love for each other dispite all that happened to them. But..." his voice trailed off as he glanced at the ground.

"But what Alan?" Jeff tried to encourage him to go on.

Again Alan looked up and into Jeff and Ruth's eyes. "Katheryn really got me to thinking. She went through much more than any of us for a longer period of time. In fact she told me it was being able to care for the twins that kept her hope up, of getting back home one day. Yet she was more than a little worried at going home, not because she didn't love her family and she knew they loved her, but she feared what she may have to deal with. Dreaming of being back with her family as she remembered them kept her going. But then she knew she wouldl have to deal with reality. Her grandparents were in ill health even before she was taken, what if they were no longer here? Then she knew her outlook and the way she would react to things would be different then before and what if her family didn't like the persone she was now? She wasn't sure she could ever be that other person again."

Jeff and Ruth nodded. "I'm sure they will face difficult times, but if they love each other they will make it through." added Jeff.

"I know your right dad, and the way she talked about her family I'm sure they will work it out."

"But something else is worring you." stated grandma.

"Grandma, you know how you always said, if the world gives you lemons, make lemonade."

Grandma nodded as she gave him an understanding smile.

"Well I kept thinking there has to be a way to make something positive come out of this... Of course stopping the Hood and those like him will definently help, but what about the ones who get lost in the cracks? A small example would be the others who came out on that plane with us. I know the lawyers have been trying to get things sorted, but there are still over half who are still at the barrack. Some will not have families to go home to others may not have the support they need to overcome the scars. They do not have the finacial means to seek the kind of help they may need even if they do get home."

Jeff placed a supporting hand on Alan's shoulder and Grandma Ruth a squeeze of his hand as they encouraged him to go on.

"Well I did some research and do you know that governments and especially politicians and insuance companies do not consider mental health issues as important as physical illnesses and are cutting programs that could help not only people who have been subjected to such horriffic acts, but in all aspects of mental health issues. According to the studies that I've looked up some will overcome on their own, but many are never able to deal with what happened. Many end up in trouble with the law, are unable to to hold jobs and eventually become another part of the problem."

"No Alan, I was not fully aware of this, much to my own shame. But I get the feeling you have an idea of what will help.."

"Well... for one I want to make sure those on the plane who need professional help will get it. I want your permission to use some of my own funds set aside until I'm of age to pay for their needs. Then there is the Tracy charity fund. If we could get the right people in place, what is needed according to most experts is more out patient mental heath programs. If they could be made available to those who do not have the means to get the help they need, it may prevent them from being caught in the vicious cycle. I know it's not a cure all, but it would be a start. I talked to Katheryn again and she has decided to go to school and become a psycologist. Her father wasn't very happy about it at first, but she says he is starting to come around. Maybe we could make a schollarship available for others that want to go to school in that profession, but just don't have the means."

Alan searched his grandmother and father faces for signs that would show that they understood what he was trying to express to them.

"Alan I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am of you. I can assure you that I know people who will know the best people to get to lead such an a huge undertaking, and others who can help finacially to assure that these kinds of programs are indeed in place where needed." said Jeff.

Alan's eyes lit up. "I mean I know this won't compleatly stop evil people like Hood, but if it would stop even one life from being distroyed, it would be worth it!"

The dinner bell rang in the distance. Grandma placed a hand on her son and grandsons arms. "Come my loves. Let's not keep the others waiting. After dinner Alan if you feel up to it you can share your ideas with the rest of the family. I know that they will be as proud of you as your father and I are, and will want to be a part of your of ideas also."

"Thank you," Alan gave them a smile that could once again light up a room.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The next day after consulting with Kyrano, Alan spoke to his father about returning to Whartons. "I have to go back dad, otherwise the Hood has won, can't you see that."

"Unfortunatly Alan I can. But we can keep you safe here on the island, untill the Hood is recaptured, then we can see about you returning to campus," said Jeff trying his best not to loose his temper at Alan's persistance that he be allowed to return to Wharton's campus.

"But dad you already said you and some of the other families have hired a small army to help track him down and If that's not enough Lady Penelope is on his tail."

By now grandma and the rest of the brothers except for John, who was back up on Five, gathered. Scott was quick to get his two cents in. In no way did he want his little brother off the island, and he was not happy when Alan quickly reminded him that the Hood had already invaded the island, so even it was not totally secure. This only served to rile Scott more.

Virgil got on the vid and made connection with John, feeling this was a decision that should involve all of them.

Jeff, Scott and Virgil wanted him to stay on the island; while, Grandma, John and Gordon sided with Alan. Stating Alan still needed to be able to experience life away from the island.

"There's plenty of time for that when he's older," said Scott. "Or the Hood is captured."

"Scott it could be years before the Hood is captured and don't forget all the new safety measures that have been put in place." argued Alan.

In his heart Scott knew Alan was right in making his request to return, but the smother hen in him was strong and he wanted the youngest where he could keep an eye on him.

"Scott, I can't continue to hide. Don't you see? His plan has still succeded if I go into hiding. We didn't give up before and I can't this time either."

Jeff, Scott and Virgil couldn't argue with his logic.

"I know he wasn't suppose to escaped from jail, but now with everyone looking for him, it's just a matter of time before we get him again. Evan Lady Penelope said it looks like he has gone underground to try and rebuild. So I might as well take advantage of that." Alan looked to Jeff and his brothers for a hopeful sign.

Jeff was quiet for a few minutes as he looked into Alan's hopefull, expecting eyes. "Okay son, it will be hard, but you are right, we can't give into the scum; however, if I let you go back you will have to keep in close contact and if anything and I do mean anything seems out of place you will contact us immediatly."

Alan burst into a full fledged grin. "I will dad, I promise. What about Fermat?"

"That will be Brains decision alone," replied Jeff.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*SJ*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan left to find Fermat and let him know of his family's decision, then it would be up to Fermat to convince his father if he indeed wanted to go back.

Finding Fermat they both went to Alan's room to contact some of the other boys, to see if they would also be returning. Terry Jackson was thrilled that Alan was going to be returning - he too would be returning, but no matter how much Jesse had begged, his parents were going to keep him at home for a couple more years and home school. Next he talked with Tom King and James Nolan, both had also decided to return. Michael Myhre, Steve and Scott Burke, and Richard Solberg's parents had all elected to enroll their sons at other undiclosed locations. After hearing that Jeff Tracy was going to allow Alan to return to Whartons, Shawn Fitzgerald's and Jose Manuel parents also agreed to let their sons return to Whartons.

Now Fermat just needed to convince his own father, that still might prove difficult as the Tracy's were not the only ones who could be over protective. When Brains realized how close he really had come to losing Fermat, his own verson of smother hen had acually gone into triple drive.

"B-B-But d-dad. If A-Alan's dad is l-letting h-him g-go b-back, w-why c-can't I?" Fermat's stutter was even more pronounced due to his anxiety.

"Fermat I c-can't a-allow you t-to be p-put i-in s-such d-danger again."

"B-but d-dad. D-Don't y-you t-tr-trust Mr. T-Tr-Tracy?"

"Of c-course. B-But this is y-you-your s-sa-safety we are t-talking a-about."

"But d-dad, it w-would b-be s-sa-safer if w-we b-both w-went. D-Don't y-you u-un-underer-see! W-we're a-a t-team!"

Brains and Fermat had been a team since he was barely two, so for him too use this on his father really showed Brains just how serious Fermat was. Brains was silent for awhile, then looking deep into Fermat's eyes he knew he had no right to hold him back, because of his own fears.

"O-O-Okay Fermat. Y-you c-can go."

Fermat broke into a broad grin as he jumped into his fathers arms and Brains knew he had made the right choice.

"Th-Thanks d-dad!" Fermat ran off to tell Alan his good news. Brains watched him go then went to talk things over with Jeff on additional ideas to keep the kids safe.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The goodbys were hard, and evoked multiple emotions for all, but the two that stood out from them all were the pride and love the entire extended and immediate family felt for both boys.

They all knew that one day they would probally have to face the Hood again, especially if he could not be captured before he once again managed to build his empire.

Until then though, they would once again bring International Rescue to those in need. Alan, Fermat and Tin Tin would continue with their training as time allowed.

All to soon the plane was headed down the runway with Jeff at the helm, Brains as his co-pilot.

Fermat and Alan smiled and gave each other a high five. At last they were on their way back to school to reestablishing their independance, and prove that they would eventually make great full time additions to International Rescue if that is what they truely wanted once they compleated their education.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*j8v*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J8V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Meanwhile in the darkness of a dimly lit temple, hidden far away in a dense, unexplored jungle, a bald man in silk robes stood alone filled with a deep hatred and rage. "Someday Thunder Birds, someday I will find a way and you will be mine."

* * *

**I end the story here, but perhaps in the future will do a sequel to this. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
